Clay's choice
by ForLoveorMoney
Summary: Clay's 17 years old, and has a few descisions to make. He's almost mastered the element of earth and he and the other dragons are close to their goal, but when Clay's girlfriend has their son. a few problems arise. How's he going to be a Xiaolin Dragon an
1. Chapter 1

Clay waspacing around the room he shared with Raimundo. Raimundo was trying to concentrate on getting to sleep, but the noises coming from the cowboy's movements were not helping at all.

"Clay." Raimundo muttered. After a few minutes, he didn't get any answer and was getting frustrated. "Clay!"

The second time didn't work either. Raimundo threw the covers off of him and stood up and calmly walked over to Clay.

"Clay, I'm, going to respectfully ask you," He paused for a minute to make his point. "What the hell are you doing man!"

"Sorry there Rai, didn't mean to wake ya up."

"Wake me up! I never got to sleep because of you're pacing."

"I'm sorry Rai, that's all I got to give ya okay!" Clay said with hell in his voice.

Raimundo was taken back by Clay's tone with him to say the least. Clay was the most respectful person you'd ever meet and it was so out of character for him to lash out like that especially over nothing.

"Whoa cowboy, take it easy."

"I gotta get outta here."

"Clay, what's goin' on?"

"Nothin' Rai."

"I know what nothin' is Clay, and that's not nothin'. Tell me what's going on."

"I got problems at home, I need to go **now** and I don't know how I'm supposed to do that."

"Have you talked to Master Fung?"

"I can't talk to Master Fung about this,"

"Okay," Raimundo said trying to think. "Dojo!"

"What?"

"Go see if Dojo'll take ya. Five bucks says he will."

"What if he tells Master Fung?"

"Go make a deal with him then cowboy, use your head."

"Thank ya Raimundo, if anybody asks you never saw me and you got no idea where I'm goin'."

"Alright, Be careful Clay."

Clay finished putting his boots on and ran out towards the Temple to find Dojo.

"Dojo!..Dojo! Wake up Dojo damn it!"

"Whoa Clay! Where's the fire! Who's stealing the Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"Nobody Dojo, calm down before you wake everyone up. I need ya to take me back home to Texas."

"Why?"

"Please Dojo." Clay said with pleading eyes.

"Alright, alright just this once."

"Thank you Dojo." Clay said breathing for the first time in the whole conversation.

"Get on."

Dojo took Clay back home to Texas where they saw Clay's Father was sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch as Dojo started for the ground. Clay jumped off of Dojo before Dojo landed completely on the ground, Clay only did that when something was seriously wrong, it almost put the fear of Master Doshi in him.

"Daddy! Daddy is she alright!"

" I wouldn't be worryin' about her if I were you boy, I'd worry about my own hide!" The older manscreamed turning a couple shades of red.

"Not right now Daddy," Clay said holding his ground. "Tell me where she is." He said as demanding as he dared to get with his father.

"She's at the Hospital,"

"Well, I got to get to her Daddy, where's the car!"

"You're momma took it gettin' her there, you'll have to wait here."

"I didn't come all the way here just to wait. I promised I'd be there! Come on Dojo."

He jumped on Dojo and Dojo took off as quickly as he could, it wasn't any secret that Dojo didn't like being at the Bailey's ranch.

"Hey, Clay. What's going on with your dad?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but Dojo you gotta promise me that you won't tell Master Fung, Kimiko,Omi, Raimundo, nobody that I'm back in Texas you hear?"

"Why?"

"Just promise me Dojo, You can't tell anybody. Alot of things depend on it."

"Okay, I won't tell anybody, but you have to tell me what I can't tell anybody else."

"I can't Dojo, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Ah, it was worth a shot." He said as he landed on the roof of the hospital. It was a small town, so of course the hospital was built to fit. " Be careful Clay."

"I will Dojo, thank you."

"You want me to wait for ya? So you can get back to the temple?"

"No, Dojo, I'll be awhile."

"Are you commin' back at all Clay?"

"Maybe, I don't know just yet,"

"Clay."

"Dojo, I can get back on my own. Now I gotta git. Thanks for the ride."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay climbed down the fire escape of the hospital and ran through the front doors and into reception.

"Howdy Ma'am. Can you tell me where I can find Calleigh Carver?"

"Just one second son,"

"She's in maternity, second floor down the hall to you're left and you'll see the sign."

"Much obliged Ma'am."

After an eternity in th elevator he got to the maternity floor and saw his mother sitting in the waiting area.

"Momma!"

"Clay," She hugged him, quickly. "Clay, I'm so glad you're here. I didn't think you were commin'."

"Momma, where's Calleigh? Is she alright? What about-"

"Clay, she's in with the doctors, now."

"Is anybody in there with her?"

"No, honey, she wanted you. If she didn't have you, she didn't want nobody else."

"What room is she in momma?"

"205," He headed off. "Clay,"

Clay opened the door of 205 hoping Calleigh'd be in there. He saw her and walked over careful not to startle her.

"Calleigh."

"Clay! Oh God Clay, I'm so glad to see you. I didn't think you were commin'!"

"Excuse me sir, who are you?"

"My name's Clay Bailey, sir. I'm.-"

"Sir, I think you should see this-"

"What is it?" He said looking over at the fetal heartrate monitor. "Oh my, increase the I.V.,"

"What's goin' on?" Calleigh asked with a fear streak in her a mile wide.

"The baby's heartrate is too high Ms. Carver, we're doing the best we can to stablize it."

"Oh god,"

"Calleigh, it's alright, just an unexpected turn, it'll be okay." Clay said trying to reassure her.

"We've got it stablized, Looks like your fiance here was right,"

He's not my," She gave up, knowing he wasn't listening to her, she turned her head towards Clay and looked at him for a minute, just appreciating the fact that he was there, that he was home.

"I love you Clay,"

"Love ya too, why didn't you think I was commin' Cal? I promised I'd be here."

"I dunno, it's just somethin' you're Daddy said,"

"What'd he say Calleigh?"

"Somethin' about you wouldn't give up your Showdown's for this."

"Are you kiddin'? I will always be here when you need me Cal, "

"Promise?"

"I promise."

A couple hours later Clay and Calleigh were the happy parents of a baby boy. All of the doctor's had cleared out and the two were alone with their son.

"He's..He's..He's somethin' " Clay said at a loss for words.

"He doesn't have a name." She said looking at him with those dark brown eyes of hers.

"Well, what do ya wanna name him darlin'?"

"Aiden."

"Aiden?"

"Yeah, it was my brother's middle name. "

"You wanna name him after Charlie? Are you ready for that, I mean he's only been gone for six months."

"Yeah I know he's only been dead for six months Clay, that's why I'm using his middle name and not his first."

"Well, I guess we could name him that out of respect for Charlie, but what about his middle name?"

"Youcan get that one."

"How about Dane? Aiden Dane Bailey?"

"I like it."

Clay was happy, genuinely happy, he had a son and a chance at a wife. In the back of his mind he knew he had to make a choice between the Temple and Texas, but he had no clue how he was going to choose between saving the world, and his own flesh and blood.


	2. Ends and Beginnings

The Nurse had taken Aiden to get all of his shots and things, and the doctor's had come in to check Calleigh over and had asked Clay to leave. Clay went out in the waiting area and took a seat and hung his head in sleepiness, he hadn't slept at all and hadn't been this tired since before he was getting up at the crack of dawn. He finally gave into the welcome unconsciousness, and fell into a deep sleep, the next thing he knew his momma was shaking him with fear in her voice.

"Clay, Clay..honey wake up."

"What is it momma?"

"Clay, there's been some problems with Calleigh,"

"What problems?"

"They hadn't told me anything, but they took her into surgery."

"Where's Aiden?"

"He's still in the nursery. He's fine."

"Family of Calleigh Carver?"

"Yes Sir, that's me." Clay said getting up out of his seat.

" I'm deeply sorry for your loss, but she started hemmorgin' when they went and did their routine check-up, and we couldn't get it to stop."

"Are you telling me Cal's dead?" Clay said wide-eyed.

" Yes sir." The Doctor paused for a minute so Clay could get his head around it. " I'm sorry son, but that's not all. Further investigation reveals that Ms. Carver had ITP, did you know that?"

"No sir, I don't even know what ITP is,"

"Idiopathic Thrombocytopenic Purpura is a bleeding disorder characterized by too few platelets in the blood. This is because platelets are being destroyed by the immune system"

"She bled to death? Was it from havin' Aiden?" He was having problems beleiving that someone as tough as Calleigh had died from something like this.

"We're not sure sir, I'mknow this is hard for you, but no one knows what causes ITP, they don't know if it's genetic or not, so it may mean that the son might have this disease."

"Oh no," He heard his mom say.

"Can you test him for it or somethin'. I mean if we catch it early, can't ya fix it?"

"Not while they're this young,sir. Juveniles with ITP technically find out around five years old."

"What's the chances of him havin' this ITP?"

" Rare, like I said they don't know what causes it, but they don't beleive it's strictly genetic."

"Okay, when can I take him home?"

" Tomorrow, so far your sons a perfectly healthy boy."

"Thank you sir,"

Clay's world was crashing down around him. In less than 24 hours he'd become a father, and now he was a solitare care giver for this defenseless baby. He'd have to raise Aiden without his momma, but kids need their momma, how was he supposed to do this? He hadn't any clue. On top of that was that Calleigh might have passed on this disease to him. Why didn't she tell him, Why didn't she trust him? He couldn't take all of this at once, he needed someone here with him. So he walked over to the payphone and dropped the required quarters into the slot and dialed Kimiko's number.

"Hello?" Kimiko's sleepy voice answered.

"Hey Kimiko,"

"Clay? Are you alright? You don't sound so good."

"I didn't mean to wake ya'll up, but could ya'll come to Texas? "

"Why are you in Texas?"

"Just wake Rai up and get Dojo to bring ya, he know's where I am."

"Alright Clay, we'll be there soon."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and sat back down with his mom.

"Who'd you call son?"

"Kimiko,"

"Who's that?"

"Somebody that I live with at the temple. She and the rest of 'emare commin'"

"Oh,"

"Momma, I'm goin' to go see Aiden before they get here."

"Okay, son."

He walked down the hall and looked through the window. He saw Aiden in among his generation. He realized that he'd have to expose Aiden to his powers and all that came with it , and all he'd done to keep him a secret from the Temple was in vain. He rembered how he originally wanted to raise Aiden in Texas, buy a house close to the Bailey Ranch and move Calleigh and Aiden there and fake his death or something close to it and they'd live together as a family, but without Calleigh that couldn't happen. Now he had to come up with a new plan. He got up the courage to walk into the nursery and pick him up. This was the first time he'd held Aiden, his heart burned with love for his son and ached with the loss of his son's mother. He didn't really know how he felt about Calleigh, he cared about her, but he didn't know if it was true love or not,but now he knew, he was in love with that woman and now she was gone.

"I don't know how, but I'm gonna take care of you son. I promise." He said looking at his little boy sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of anything going on around him.

"Mr. Bailey?" He heard a young woman's voice say behind him.

"Yes ma'am?"

" A fella named Raimundo Pedrosa's looking for you out there in the waitin' room.

"Thank ya ma'am,"

"I'll put that handsome boy back to bed for you if you want."

"Thank ya," He handed Aiden over to the nurse and walked back to the waiting area.

"Clay!" Kimiko shouted,being the one to see him first, she left Raimundo's grip to go hug her friend, he looked like he needed it.

"Hey Kim," Her grip tightened on him with the sound of his voice.

"Clay, are you okay? We were worried about you."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I didn't mean to scare ya'll."

"You gonna tell us what's goin' on here cowboy?" Raimundo asked him.

"It's a long story, where's Omi?"

"Master Fung wanted him to stay, Says there's some monk thing Omi's got to stay for."

"I see, well come on, there's someone I want ya'll to meet."

Clay led them down the hall to the nursery.

"What are we doin' down here?" Raimundo asked.

"Just hold on a second Rai, excuse me Ma'am?" Clay said trying to get the attention of one of the nursery nurses.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you walk in there and get Aiden Bailey for me?"

"Of course if you just give me one more minute."

The nurse walked into the nursery. Raimundo and Kimiko turned around to look at their friend.

"Aiden Bailey?" Raimundo asked. "This was the big emergency?"

"What big emergency?" Kimiko asked trying to keep up.

"Now just wait a minute, I want ya'll to meet him before you start raisin' your hell."

The nurse brought him out to Clay and handed Aiden to him.

"Is he yours Clay?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh he's so cute!" Kimiko said standing on her tip-toes to see him in Clay's arms.

"Of course he's mine Rai,"

"Let me hold him please Clay? please!"

"Alright hold your horses, Kim."

He carefully handed Aiden to her.

"Hi there handsome, I'm your Aunt Kimiko, but you can call me Kim like your Daddy does if you want."

He was glad Kimiko had taken to Aiden as well as she did, cause he was dead sure he was going to need her help with him once he got Aiden settled into the temple. He looked up from Kimiko and Aiden to see Raimundo glaring up a storm.

"Why didn't you tell us about this Clay, we're supposed to be your friends."

"You guys are more than friends to me Rai, ya'll are my family. I didn't do this to hurt ya'll. It just happened."

"We'll talk about this later man, I'm gonna be happy for you just like you would for me."

"Thank you,"

"Ah, just trying to be a better person."

"Where's his mom Clay?" Kimiko asked.

"She died Kim,"

"Oh Clay," Kimiko said as she was handing Aiden off to Raimundo.

"Kimiko, I don't wanna-"

It was too late, Raimundo was holding the baby while Kimiko was hugging Clay once again. It wasn't so bad the little guy was actually kinda cute,

" Why didn't you tell us, when we got here?"

" I don't know Kim. I don't know anything anymore." He said pulling away from her.

"When you commin' home man?" Raimundo asked

"I don't know prolly after Calleigh's funeral." Clay answered trying his best to not get choked up.

After they had gotten back to the ranch, Raimundo and Kimiko had gone straight to the guest bedroom that Mrs. Bailey let them have. Clay was in his old bedroom pulling off his boots when his Dad came in.

"I need to talk to you boy."

"Not right now Daddy, okay? It's been a really long night."

"Now, son."

Clay rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay Daddy, What is it?"

"You've completely disrespected me here Clay,and I've just been so damn mad at ya I wasn't there to help you and for that I'm sorry, but you've messed up here son, and I can't overlook that."

"I know daddy,"

"What are you gonna do with this boy of Calleigh's?"

"I'm takin' him back to the Temple after the funeral, I'm gonna raise my son Daddy, I owe it to him and to Cal."

"You're so young boy, I don't think you understand what you're gettin' yourself into."

"Maybe not, but it don't mean I ain't gonna try."

"You can always come back home if things get too rough boy, it's like I told that sister of yours, No matter what happens, you always got a home here."

"Thanks Daddy, I appreciate that."

"Goodnight son,"

"Night Daddy,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo and Kimiko were lying on the full sized bed,both of them were wide awake from the events of the night.

"Kimiko?"

"Yeah,"

"You asleep?"

"I'm talkin' to you aren't I?"

"Good point."

"What'd you want Rai?" She said turning over and looking at him.

"What do you think Master Fung will do to Clay once he finds out about Aiden?"

"Prolly make him do extra chores around the temple or something. There's nothing he can do. The world's gonna need Clay, and Clay's not gonna leave Aiden just because Master Fung tells him to."

"Can Master Fung kill Clay?"

"Yeah, it's called murder."

"No I mean,is it some unspoken rule that when you disrespect your Master he can kill you or something?"

"If that was the case he'd of killed you when you went and joined Wuya."

"Good point."

"Don't worry about him Raimundo, Clay can handle himself."

There was a momentary silence between the two.

"Kimiko, are you still seein' that guy?"

"Who? Shawn?"

"Your boyfriend"

"Yeah, I'm still goin' out with Shawn why?"

"Just wonderin' "

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Raimundo."

"Yeah?"

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Been away from Brazil so long, "

"You don't have to strictly date people from Brazil do you?"

"No, of course not. They're just the kind of people I like is all."

"Why don't you go to Brazil and get a girlfriend then?"

"Because I don't wanna date Brazilian women."

"You're just being evasive now,"

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Okay Mr. Non-Evasive, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Too much stress, besides I'm waiting on one girl to free up."

"Who's that?"

"You'll find out in time."

"Is she workin' with Wuya or somethin', is that why you won't say?'

"Oh yeah, Kat-Nappe, she's my dream girl. I just can't wait." He said sarcastically.

"Okay, so she's good?"

"Go to bed girl, we got a long day tomorrow."

"Fine, but you're still evasive."

"I am not evasive."

"Yep, just like the wind. Won't ever show you what it's thinkin' until the twister shows."

"One of Clay's?" He said trying to rember where he heard that before.

"Yeah, go to sleep Rai, we've got a long day tomorrow.."

"You've got to stop quoting people, it's a bad habit."

"Bed time!" She said in a loud whisper.

"Night Kimiko, "

"Night Raimundo."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay went to Calleigh's viewing. It hit Clay pretty hard.

"I'm sorry ya'll have to see her this way."

"She looks peaceful." Kimiko told him trying to have a positive outlook.

"That she does."Clay said as hetook a necklace with a horse charm on it and laid it on her chest.

"What's that?"

"It's a silver necklace with a mustang on it. Calleigh loves mustangs, I was gonna give it to her when she got home from the hospital."

"That's sweet Clay,"

"Yeah, hopefully I'll never have to find you somethin' you like to give to you at a viewin'." They said leaving the church.

"You won't Clay, I promise." She said as they started back towards the truck.

"Yeah, Kimiko's gonna outlive us all." Raimundo said trying to lighten the mood.

"Nah, if anybody does it'll be Omi." Clay said starting the truck.

They all agreed to that.

"Ya'll wanna be dropped off or you wanna come with me to the hospital to get Aiden?"

"Hmm, stay all by ourself with your dad, or go to the hospital and pick up our nephew.." Raimundo said weighing the options with his hands.

Clay smiled. "What you thinkin' Kim?"

"I think Rai answered it the best."

"Alright,I just got to swing by the house and pick up his carseat."

"Okay,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay got Aiden's papers and took him out to the car and Kimiko opened the door so he could put him in the carseat. On the way back Clay was driving, Raimundo was riding shotgun and Kimiko was sitting in the back with the baby.

"I think he's got Clay's nose and Calleigh's eyes cause they're dark brown and not blue."

"You think he looks like me Kim?"

"Kinda, he's got blonde hair too."

"Poor kid." Raimundo joked. Clay punched him in the shoulder with his free hand.

"Ouch." Raimundo whined, holding his shoulder.

"You deserve that one Rai."

"I didn't say anything bad, I think he's a cute kid."

"That's better."

"Ya'll wanna head back to the Temple tonight or tomorra?"

"I thought you wanted to go to the funeral."

"I've seen her, and I know she's at peace. I really don't need to see them put her in the ground, so I was thinkin' that we'd pack up and head out tonight."

"If that's what you want Clay, sure." Raimundo said looking in the mirror at Kimiko forsomekind ofreaction.

"We got to go get some things for Aiden first and then we can go." She said leaning up to the front.

"What else do we need for him Kim? I got the formula,the diapers, the bottles." He said counting the things on his fingers.

"Toys, a crib, a baby changing table, things like that, he needs more than just the essentials Clay,and I as Aunt Kimiko will not let him be without everything he wants."

"Okay Kim, "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything came to a grand total of three hundred dollars and sixty-two cents.

"Kim, I can't pay for all of this."

"Don't worry about it Clay," She pulled out a credit card and swiped it after the cashier told her too."Parent's credit card, you can pay me back when you get some money in."

"Thanks for shopping babies r us, come again." The cashier said handing Kimiko the receipt.

"Thanks Kim, 'll pay you back"

"I know you will Clay"

They got back to the truck and both Aiden and Raimundo were sleeping.

"What do you say we don't wake either one of them up until we get to the Temple?"

"I say you got a deal."


	3. A little on the slow track

They made it back to the Temple and Clay killed the engine as Omi and Master Fung came their way. 

"Here we go, " Clay said to no one inpiticular.

"Oh, Clay, dear friend you have returned home! It is go glad to see you."

"It's good Omi," Raimundo said correcting him.

"Yes Young Dragon, it is good to have you home." Master Fung said to have his presence recognized.

As if on cue, Aiden started getting fussy, and all eyes turned to him. Clay's adrenaline spiked at Master Fung walked around to Aiden's side of the truck. Master Fung opened the door and carefully picked the baby up, knowing just by looking at the child that he was Clay's. Aiden calmed down instantly ashe was picked up.

"There, there child. There's no need to fret."

"Master Fung, I can explain." He said nervously, he couldn't tell what was going through Master Fung's mind, or if he evenknew that Aiden was his son.

"Is this the reason you ran off Clay?" He said looking at the Earth Dragon sternly.

"Yes sir," Clay said looking at the ground

"I see, Kimiko would you mind tending to the child, while I have a talk with Clay and the rest of the monks?"

"Of course Master Fung," Kimiko said taking the baby from Master Fung. "Rai, would you get his car seat? We'll get the rest of it in when we get him taken care of."

"Sure girl."

Raimundo unbuckled the car seat and followed Kimiko into her bedroom.

"May I come?" Omi asked standing outside the door.

"Of course Omi," Kimiko said sweetly. " But you have to be quiet, I don't want him to start crying." She said as she put him in the carseat that was sitting on the large table that used to hold all of her electronics.

"Why would he cry? Is he upset?" Omi asked, with curious written all over his expression.

He started crying when Kimiko put him down. She picked him back up again and he didn't stop, and that was the extent of her knowledge when it came to babies so she looked over at Raimundo for some kind of help. Raimundo rolled his eyes and took him from Kimiko laid him back in the carseat.

"Raimundo what are you doing?"

He ignored her question and grabbed his keys out of his pocket and jumped up on the table next to Aiden. He gently rocked the car seat and shook the keys softly infront of Aiden just enough to get the chime out of them. He stopped crying and started smiling at the keys trying to get ahold of them with his little hands.

" No little man, you can't have these they're not good for you." He looked at Kimiko, still shaking the keys. "He's just fussy, it's been a long car ride for him."

"You speak baby Raimundo?" Omi asked with a look of astonishment.

"Babies don't have their own languge Omi, they cry because they don't do english yet."

"Oh, so you understand because he speaks Spanish, I understand now,"

"Omi." He paused for a minute trying to think of a way to explain it to him. "Kimiko, you've got baby pictures don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Print some of 'em out. I don't think Omi understands what a baby is."

"Okay."

Kimiko was having printer problems and Raimundo walked over to help her. Thus, allowing Omi to get his first good look at Aiden.

"He's so small," Omi said to himself.

"There we go." Raimundo said in victory over the computer as he picked up the baby pictures of Kimiko that the computer printed out. "Come here Omi."

"This, is Kimiko." He said showing him the pictures.

"This cannot be Kimiko,"

"Yep, that's me. 7 pounds 8 ounces"

"But you are so tiny in this picture."

"Babies grow Omi, and Aiden will too."

"Wow, that is amazing."

"Yep,"

" I wonder what Clay's doin'. "  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay followed Master Fung into a room were all of the other Monks were. They apparently were one step head of him with this.

"Hello, Young Dragon. " An unfamiliar monk greeted.

"Sir." Clay said tipping his hat.

"Sit down Clay." Master Fung said motioning to an empty seat.

"Thank you sir."

"Some things have been called into question Young Earth Dragon."

"I'm aware of that sir,"

"We have questions." He said almost hounding Clay.

"Well shoot sir,"

"Are you not at all disturbed by this meeting?"

" No sir,"

"I find that honorable."

"Thank you sir." Clay said kind of taken back.

"Now Clay." Master Fung said clearing his throat. "What's this child's name?"

"Aiden Dane Bailey."

"He's your son?"

"Yes sir,"

"How old is he?"

"About four days."

"Where's his mother?"

That question again. "She died sir,"

"I see, was it from having this child?"

"They don't know."

"What did they tell you, young dragon?" Another Monk asked.

"She had a bleeding disorder."

"I see."

"Do you have coustody?"

"Yes, he's all mine."

"You do realize what's going to happen here Clay? You're going to have to find this child a guardian until your Xiaolin Duties are completed."

"I disagree with you sir"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not leavin him with somebody. He's my son and no one elses. His mother is gone and he's not gonna lose me. I won't let him."

"Clay."

"I'm sorry I let you down Master Fung, but he's not goin' anywhere, not without me." Clay said, clearly not going to budge in the situation.

"What about your Xiaolin Duties?"

"I hadn't gotten that far ahead yet." He paused for a minute." But look Master Fung, you know as well as I do that Showdown's come about twice a week, and as long as our only threat is Spicer we've got it in the bag, someone can sit with him when I'm gone."

"You'll leave the burden of childcare on a monk?"

"I'll be his primary caregiver sir, I'm going to take care of him." Clay said with absolute positivity. How could Master Fung think that he wouldn't own up to his mistakes? Did he really think Clay was that kind of person?

"I see, well that's your choice... but as your guardian I feel that some punishment has to be bestowed upon you."

"Yes sir,"

"For leaving without permission, you'll clean out the Shen-Gong-Wu vault soley by yourself."

"Okay."

"For keeping an important secret from your fellow dragons, you will do all the chores.

"Yes sir,"

"And Raimundo will assist you."

"Why?"

"He aided you in leaving the Temple without permission. For that he willhave consequences as well."

"No, you can't punish Rai for somethin' I did."

"I'm sorry Clay."

"Give me another punishment Master Fung, don't do it to Rai."

"Clay, that is enough."

"Come Master Fung, you've got to honor the boys loyalty to his friends. He hasn't complained of any of his punishments" One monk enquired.

"He's right Master Fung. You can't punish the Wind Dragon for helping his commrade when he was in trouble." Agreed another.

"Okay. Raimundo's consequenceswill be withdrawn. You're excused Clay."

"Thank you sir."

Clay left the room and exhaled slowly. It was going to be a long while before things got back into a routine again. He decided to take a walk and try to clear his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He walked back to the housing part of the Temple and knocked on Kimiko's door.

"Come in."

"Hey Kim, was he good?"

"Yeah, be quiet Rai just got him back to sleep."

"He slept for the whole ride here, I figured he'd be up."

"Clay you've been gone for two hours. We kinda over stimulated him,"

"What do you mean over stimulated him?"

"He took him out of the car seat and played with him."

"Kim he ain't a dog."

"We were careful, he's fine. All we did was play with his toys with him."

"I believe you." He said looking at the truthfulness in her eyes. "We got to figure out where he's stayin'. I mean he can't sleep in the car seat forever."

"Well. I think he needs to be in the same room with you so you can get him when he starts crying."

"Yeah but where does that put Rai?"

"Well, I found out last night he's a pretty good roomate. Hey Raimundo?"

"Yeah?" He said looking up from the computer.

"Wanna move in here with me so Clay can have his own room with the baby?"

"You sure girl?"

"Yeah, you don't snore so it's fine."

"Alright. You want help moving things in and out of the bedroom Clay?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"Alright, well I'll move my stuff out and then we'll take my bed down and put it in storage and then set the crib up."

"Sounds good."

Raimundo dropped a box of clothes off and helped Clay with the rest of it. When they got done it was nearly midnight.

"Thanks for watchin' him Kim."

"No problem Clay. He needs to be fed when he wakes up."

"Okay," She shut the door after Clay since he had his hands full and collapsed on the bed next to Raimundo.

"I'm tired."

"No kidding, I just spent the day moving heavy things around Raimundo style."

" You tried using your powers to move the crib didn't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you break it?"

"No, I fell and the damn thing landed on top of me."

"Ouch."

"Yeah Ouch." Raimundo said putting his hands on his stomach where the crib had landed.

"Did you ask Clay how the Monk's meeting went?"

"No, I didn't think about it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The monks were all sitting around in the main temple drinking freshly brewed tea.

"It's hard to beleive isn't it Fung?"

"What is?"

"That the Earth Dragon was the first to have children."

"Yeah, if any of you're students had children before their Xiaolin Duties were completed, I believed it would be the Wind Dragon."

"Their Xiaolin Duties may never be complete, so they may all have children before such is accomplished." Master Fung said for the sake of argument.

"Even Omi?"

"He's been here his entire life, the first contact with the children outside were the other Dragons, and you should know all of the facts before you make your final judgement. I believe Clay will be a good father to this child. I believe he wouldn't have it any other way."

"Do you think he was in love with this child's mother?"

"Of course he was, how could he not have been? Clay has always used his head. From Showdowns to his personal buisness."

"You need to keep a closer eye on your students Fung, we can't have anymore mess ups like this. They are Warriors not baby sitters."

"I know that. I think that they have all learned from Clay that things can happen when you don't pay attention."

"So you think that this incident will make them better fighters?"

"In good time my friend, all in good time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raimundo?"

"Eh?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Kimiko, you my home girl."

"I mean are you in love with me?"

"You've got a boyfriend Kimiko,"

"I know, I'm just wonderin w-" She was cut off by Raimundo's lips on hers. My god! he's a good kisser, she thought. He laid her back on the bed with one hand supporting her back and the other supporting her head to make sure he didn't hurt her. She felt his muscular arms around her and she felt safe, safer than she did when she was with Shawn.

He pulled back from her to look at her eyes for some sort of reaction. When he did that she saw her answer.

"Eu Amo-o você " He whispered to her.

"I failed high school spanish Rai." She giggled.

It's not Spanish. It's Brazilian- Portugese" He smiled and rolled back over to his side of the bed. She cuddled up next to himso shehear him explain his words to her He looked at her.

"Eu means I."

"Okay,

"And você means you"

"Alright, what's the middle word?"

"When you say it by itself it means love it, but you say você right behind it. It means-"

"I love you?"

"Yeah, you're a quick study."

"Love you too Rai, but-"

"But what?"

"I've got a boyfriend, and he's been really good to me and I can't just dump him."

"Damn it Kimiko!"

"Rai,"

"No, I can't believe you just did that to me!It's shit like this that made meleave the Xiaolin lifestyle in the first place!"

"Raimundo!"

He stopped for a minute andsaw the tearsin her eyes that almost made his heart break."If you love me, you would be with me and not some stupid prick from Japan." He said unlocking the door.

"Raimundo don't go."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to get some sleep: I don't want to wake up in the morning and you be working for Wuya again! If you're still mad at me I'll get Master Fung to get you your own bedroom."

"Forget that." He walked out the door and walked around for two hours before falling asleep at a table in the mess hall.

The next thing he knew, Clay's strong hand shaking him awake.

"Look Rai, I know breakfeast is an important meal to have ,but this is rediculous." He said putting a bottle in the microwave for Aiden. "Where's Kim?"

"Sorry, slept ata 45 degree angle last night after having my heart torn out and thrown in my face so my brain waves are a little slow."

"Like that is it?"

"Yeah, like that."

"What happened?"

"She asked if I loved her, I kissed her I even spoke Brizillian Portugese for god sakes!"

"I thought you spoke Portugese."

"This isn't about the Portugese Clay!" He said slamming his fists on the table.

" Okay, Sorry."

" We're just not meant to be together I guess."

"You don't beleive that, Rai."

"I can't be with her if she's not with me Clay! It kind of defeats the purpose!"

"Well, maybe you should go out with somebody else, she's goin' out with Shawn and it tears you up,but I'm tellin' you Raimundo. Don't hurt her,it'll be a very sorry mistake."

"I'd never hurt her. Never"

"Good," He said pulling the bottle out of the microwave. " Now if you'll excuse me. I've got a hungry baby to feed."

"Rember to test it on your wrist first!" He shouted after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko got up and stretched, feeling incredibly stupid about the whole situation with Raimundo last night. She pulled some clean clothes out of her drawers and changed into them. She would have to face him eventually, might as well be now. She headed into the kitchen and saw Raimundo having his share of things that he pulled out of the fridge.

"Morning Rai,"

"Hey Kimiko." He said without any emotion.

"Where'd you go last night?"

"Well, I fell asleep here actually."

" Oh, look Rai, I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad Kimiko,"

"I mean I love Shawn, but you and me we can't be together."

"Why not?"

"Because we're Warriors Rai, if we get involved and something happens. What I mean is,we can't break each others hearts Raimundo, we're supposed to protect each other"

" I understand that Kimiko, but I want you to know, when your done being scared of what could happen, I'll be right here waiting for you. I don't care how many people you go out with, one day you'll figure out it's me that you're meant to be with."

He finished his food and walked out on her.

"Rai, Raimundo!" She called after him, but for the first time since she'd known him, he didn't look back at her when she called him.

She spent the rest of the day walking around in a haze. She couldn't get Raimundo's words out of her head, but she meant it when she said they couldn't be together. She loved Shawn.

What's goin' on Kim?" Clay said sitting on the rocks next to her. He knew this was her favorite place to think.

"Hm? Oh nothin' Clay,"

"I'd hate to see what somethin' looks like then.."

She smiled at Clay. He could always find something to say to atleast make her smile.

"Just thinkin' bout Rai,"

"Ah, now we're gettin' somewhere."

"Clay,"

"I'm sorry, I'm listenin'"

"It's complicated,"

"Yeah, try having a baby on top of that."

"Yeah, but Clay you're doing that all by yourself."

"I'm not talkin' strictly about Aiden.I'm just tryin' to say.."

"Say what?"

"That I know what it's like to love someone you can't be with."

"I don't want to be with Rai. I want to be with Shawn."

"What do you like about Shawn?"

"Well, he knows I've got powers and he's fine with that."

"Yeah."

"And he's from Japan. and my dad likes him."

"Well that's no fun."

She glared at him with the stop interrupting look. "Sorry."

They talked for another hour or two and Clay started wondering who really was the best man for Kimiko. He loved her like the responsible sister he never had, and she'd really been a huge help when it came to Aiden, but then again so was Raimundo. He just hoped that both of them found peace and happiness cause his was alittle on the slow track.


	4. captured

It'd been about two months since Clay had brought Aiden home to the Temple and Master Fung decided to check on his young student. Clay's morale had slowly been declining over the recent weeks and it seemed that even his fellow dragons couldn't lift his spirits. Examples like yesterday when Clay had snapped at Omi when Omi had asked him if he would help Omi train by playing trick rope. He knocked on Clay's door, hoping he was in the mood to communicate.

"Come on in!"

"Good Afternoon Clay, I hope you are not too busy."

"No, Master Fung, just push all that stuff to the side and take a seat." He said wishing his room was was cleaner since Master Fung was here,but between his chores and Aiden, his room just didn't make it into the equation.

"Just give me one more minute," He said putting Aiden in the crib.

"Take your time young Dragon, children are demanding."

"What can I do you in for sir?"

"I was wondering how you're doing today"

"I'm fine sir, just a little stretched." Clay said looking away from Master  
Fung. In that little gesture, Master Fung saw all that was wrong with his young pupil.

"Your heart misses this child's mother, doesn't it Clay?"

"With all due respect sir, I really don't want to talk about it."

"The beast within becomes stronger when there is no one to tame it Clay,"

They were interrupted when Raimundo came running into the room.

"Clay, come on. A new Shen-Gong-Wu activated.We thinkWuya's planning something."

Clay started to follow Raimundo and then looked back at Aiden happily wiggling in the crib trying to grab the toys around him.

"Go on Clay, I will watch over the child."

"Thank you Master Fung."

They all met Dojoas hewas unrolling the scroll.

"What do we got Dojo?"

"This Mask of Two Faces."

"It looks like it lets you impersonate anybody you want." Kimiko said watching the illustration.

"Sweet."

Dojo shivered. "And it's ready for the pickin'. Let's get it."

They all headed towards the Shen-Gong-Wu's location and Clay looked back towards the temple.

"He'll be fine Clay, the monks'll look after him." Kimiko told him, putting her hand on his shoulder amazed he let her touch him. This was the first time he hadn't pulled away from her in weeks.

"I know"

They found the Shen-Gong- Wu, unfortunately it was already in Jack's hands.

"Ha! The Mask of Two Faces is mine!"

"I don't think so Spicer! Sword of the Storm, Wind!"

The force from Raimundo's attack knocked Jack off of his feet and would have knocked him off of the mountain if he didn't have his propellers strapped on his back.

"Xiaolin Warriors, could you ever just stay home for once!" He said making contact with the ground, which was exactly what Clay had been waiting for.

"Not a chance Jack. Fist of Tebigong, Earth!" Clay yelled with force as he watched the attack knock Jack on the ground long enough to rope and tie him.

"Omi, Kim somebody get the Wu!"

"Got it." Kimiko said before jumping back on Dojo.

"Let's get outta here!" Raimundo yelled as he jumped back on Dojo. Dojo flew away as soon as he had all four of his charges.

"You haven't seen the last of me Xiaolin Losers!" Jack yelled after them.

Once they were out of danger, they relaxed alittle and Raimundo started  
conversation.

"Wow, Clay. That was amazing,"

"What are you talkin' about Rai?"

"Raimundo is correct Clay, your reflexes are like those of a tiger."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Well you should pay the proper attention while in a battle. Your life may depend on such one day."

"Omi, dont tell me how to do my job okay! Especially when we got the damn thing!"

"Clay that's enough!" Raimundo shouted shoving Clay.

"Cool it Cowboy, it's Omi, you gotta rember his intutive levels aren't as high as ours." Kimiko explained trying to 'connect the dots' for him.

"I'm sorry ya'll. I don't know what's goin' on with me lately."

"I forgive you Clay, you are highly stressed."

"That's no excuse to be yellin' at ya'll for nothin'."

"Clay, it's okay,"

"Hey Omi, the reason I'm quick when someone hits the ground is I was a heeler back in Texas."

"You mean those roping competition things?" Kimiko asked.

"There's two different kinds of healing!"

They all laughed at Omi's expression as he tried to differentiate between  
Healing and Heeling.

They got back to the Temple and Clay immediately went back into his bedroom to check on Aiden and almost started panicking when he wasn't in there.

He ran out of his room and almost ran Kimiko over.

"Take it easy Clay,"

"Sorry Kim, I'm tryin' to hunt Master Fung down, he's got Aiden."

"He's in the Dinning Hall, he's got Aiden with him."

"Thanks," He said, feeling like a huge bolder had been taken off of him. He was secretly terrified of something happening to Aiden, and that's why he got right down to it in the fight with Jack, he didn't want to be away for long. He hoped it was a normal reaction, and that it'd let up soon.

He started shuffling towards the dinning hall for a bite to eat, some  
conversation, and his son. When he turned the corner he could of swore he saw Calleigh walking out towards the bird bath, she looked so beautiful with her long brown hair almost down to her waist and she walked so gracefully in a white gown and when he blinked she was gone. He felt his heart sink before he decided to suck it up.

"Don't let Master Fung get to ya cowboy." He told himself quietly.

He got to the dining hall. Where he found foods all sat on the table, with all of Clay's favorite foods on them.

"Hello Clay, I was wondering when you would join us." Master Fung said. Clay just knew that Master Fung realized something was wrong with him.

"Oh, yes. come sit Clay and eat." Omi said motioning to the open place infront of him.

"You did a good job today Clay, why do you look so down?" Kimiko asked him. He was so much different than he was when she last saw him outside his room.

"Yeah, you look like you seen a ghost." Raimundo mumbled around the food in his mouth.

"Nothin' ya'll, just kind of lost my bearings not knowing where Aiden was." He kind of lied.

Aiden started crying just after Clay finished his sentence. Omi, being the one with the quickest reflexes, was over there first. He was standing on the tip of his toes trying to see Aiden over the playpen wall.

"There, there my infant friend. Do not be upset, I wish you to be joyous like the rest of us here."

Raimundo, fed up with Omi's consistant gibberish when it came down to helping with Aiden, finally got the large mouthful of food swallowed and walked over to the playpen and picked him up.

"Take it easy little guy, It's a little early to be screaming your lungs out  
isn't it? I mean can you imagine what would happen if Uncle Rai and Aunt Kimiko actually slept a full night? W.W.3, don't ya think? "

Aiden calmed slightly at the reassurance in Raimundo's voice and Raimundo seized the opportunity to hand him off to Clay,

"Here's your kid. I gotta go finish my plate before it gets thrown out to the birds."

'Thanks Rai," He looked at Aiden."Hey lil' man,were you goodfor Master Fung?"

'Mostly, he wanted my medallion though, seems he has a metallic feddish." MasterFung said looking at Raimundo.

"Hey! I'm willin' to do whatever it takes to get a crying baby to stop crying." Raimundo said before taking another bite.

"I understand, you know Raimundo, I was having a talk with the other Monks and they said something rather intresting."

"What? Are they still tore up about that whole Heylin thing?"

"No, they said that they never thought it to be Clay to have children before their Xiaolin Duties were completed."

"What's it got to do with me?"

"I believe they said " If any of your students were to have children before  
their Xiaolin Duties were completed, it would be the Wind Dragon"?"

Raimundo swallowed his food down hard. Did Master Fung say what he thought he just said? They had some kind of bet about which of them would be the first to have kids? He had to come up with something counterintutive quick.

"Wow, Monk's have alot of time on their hands, don't they?"

"I don't know Rai, seems like a pretty accurate prediction to me." Kimiko said looking at Raimundo out of the corner of her eye trying not to laugh.

'Why do you say that Kimiko?"

"Just careless and charming Raimundo."

"Well, if anybody's having kids before they get this Xiaolin thing over with it's you!"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the one with a boyfriend."

"I seemed to remember a few nights ago my friend. When Keiko came over?"

"What happened?" Clay said with his worst southern draw, taking a seat at the table.

Master Fung smiled at his students as he walked towards the door. Even though they'd aged, they were still the same in many ways, especially around each other.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Raimundo found himself in the same room with Kimiko, Apparently they'd made up last night and he could stop sleeping in mess hall,Shen-Gong-Wu Temple, Clay's floor, etc. He sat up and  
stretched and turned around to see a sleeping Kimiko still wrapped up in the blue covers.

He quietly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where he found Clay pouring himself a cup of black coffee. Raimundo drank some of the stuff on occasion, but he never could stomach it black. He guessed Clay needed the extra caffine now adays.

"Mornin' Clay,"

"Mornin' Rai, you're up early."

"Really, what time is it?"

" Almost seven,"

"Wow,"

"It was good not seein' you sleep at that 45 degree angle again."

"Yeah, me and Kimiko made up."

"Well that's good."

There was a pause as Raimundo threw some fruit,milk,ice,and ice-cream into a blender for a morning milkshake.

"Those things are gonna kill you one day Rai," Clay said before drinking some of his coffee.

"That's what the blenders for!" He said sarcastically. "That way I'll be easier to transport afterwards."

Clay smiled at the randomness of Raimundo, especially in the mornings. He would say some of the craziest things when he first woke up.

"Clay?"

"Yeah?"

"Master Fung's trying to get you're attention without me knowing about it."

"Oh, thanks Rai."

Clay put his cup down on the table and walked out to MasterFung.

"Good Morning Clay."

"Mornin' sir."

"This came for you in the mail today." He said handing Clay a letter and a box.

"Thanks sir,"

"Give this to Raimundo when you go back inside please." He said handing Clay a smaller box.

"Will do,"

He walked back over to where Raimundo was sitting put the box down infront of him.

"Thanks Clay, what'd you get?"

"I dunno, "

"What's the adress say?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Tommy Carver, perfect." Clay was losing control over his situation steadily and he knew it.

"Who's that?"

"Calleigh's momma and daddy."

"Damn, Clay Why would they be writing you, it's not like you've been playing keep away with Aiden or anything."

"Yeah," Clay said nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Clay, please tell me you aren't hiding from this girls parents?"

"No of course not, I've just been so busy between the Temple's upkeep,  
Showdown's and Aiden's a 25 hour 8 days a week job. I just completely forgot about Calleigh's family."

"Well, it's not like they're bad people right?"

"No, they're good people, but they really didn't like me being with Calleigh. They like Calleigh's ex better than me, so I'm sure they're going to be heartbroken to know that Aiden's my son and not that pretty boy from Georgia's." Clay said in a spiteful tone that hadn't ever been heard before.

"Clay, are you feelin' alright?"

"Yeah, Rai. I'm fine."

"Okay, it's just so unlike you to hold a grudge."

" I don't have a grudge."

"Yeah,"

"Look Raimundo."

"I know 25 hours 8 days a week."

"No, look at this." Clay said pulling out a scrap book. "It's Calleigh's  
scrapbook." Clay said tracing his fingers around the the embroided letters that spelled out the words 'My Year at the Bailey's'. It was this past year, Calleigh had been invited to the ranch to help Clay's mom and dad with the ranch work since Clay and Jessie had left home.

He looked through the pages at various pictures Calleigh, him and his family. He found his a picture of just him and Calleigh. He rembered the day that picture was taken. He was home for a couple of days and his Dad wanted him to help Calleigh move some steers around and Calleigh's horse had sprained it's ankle so they got on the same horse.

_"Clay, don't you dare make this horse buck! I'll be the first to hit the  
ground." She said eyeing the ground, gripping him tighter.  
_  
_He laughed as the horse danced around a little more. "Don't you worry your pretty little head Cal, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."_

Yeah wonderful job you did with that one, Clay took a deep breath. He really didn't want to get choked up infront of Raimundo.

"Well, she's decorative isn't she?" Raimundo said flipping through the pages. "You gonna read the letter?"

"Not right now,"

"Clay, they probably just want to see Aiden. He's their last living relative." Raimundo said pushing the letter towards his friend.

"You wanna know what they have to say? You read it! " He said picking up his box and stomping out.

Raimundo watched Clay stomp out of the mess hall. . He knew how it felt to be so unsure of yourself that you even doubted your own ideals. He took the invitation to open Clay's letter, Clay owed it to these people to read the letter and Raimundo would be sure he did it, after he read it himself of course.

_Dear Clay, _

I finally got up the courage to write you this letter. I've got to be honest,  
when I got the phone call from the Hospital saying that my daughter was dead I couldn't beleive it. I thought my life was over, and then to my amazementthe man told me that she had the baby and that he was a boy, and that he'd been taken home by his father. It took me a couple of phone calls, but I found out that the baby'sfather was you, Clay I know we haven't always gotten along, but I've always genuinely believed that you loved Calleigh, and I know that Calleigh loved you and I know she loved this baby with all of her heart and that's why she chose to have him even knowing about her disease. I want to meet my grandson Clay, I think you owe me and my husband that.

In the box is Calleigh's scrapbook and a couple of things that meant alot to her. I want you and the baby to have them.  
I'll see you soon.  
Sarah Carver

Raimundo thought about how heartbroken this woman must be, and he was going to be sure she got to meet Aiden even if it meant taking him there hiself.. He was interrupted when Kimiko came through the kitchen for some breakfeast.

"Morning Rai,"

"Hey girl."

"Whatcha got?"

"A letter for Clay, Calleigh's parents sent it to him."

"Lemme see it,"

He handed it to her and took his glass to the sink.

"What'd Clay say about this?"

"He wouldn't read it. He just stomped off with the box"  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clay took the picture of him and Calleigh together and put it in a small picture frame on his side table. He missed her so much and he'd give anything to have her back, but he knew he had to let her go. Move on so Aiden could have a good life, but for some reason he couldn't.

He laid down to get some sleep before Aiden woke up to again needing to be fed, but was interuppted when he heard an exploding crash. He recognized that crash, a building had collapsed somewhere close to him. His adrenaline spiked as he jumped out of bed and snatched a crying Aiden up from the crib and ran outside. He needed to get away from the building incase his was next.

To his horror, the main temple had collasped, the one with Shen-Gong-Wu Vault and it was close to the Monk's housing. He was afraid someone was hurt from the debris, or even that it had collasped with someone in the Main Temple.

He met Raimundo running up to him from behind him.

"Did you hear that!" Raimundo asked. His eyes widened realizing where the noise had come from.

"Yeah, yeah where is everybody!"

Like they'd been waiting for it, Jack and Katnappe rose out of the ruins of the temple with Jack's propellers. Jack had all of the Shen-Gong-Wu from the vault, and Katnappe had Kimiko, Omi, and Master Fung.

"You lose..and you come after them I'll collaspe a whole mountain on all of you!" Katnappe warned.

"Is that a baby?" Jack enquired.

"You leave my infant friend alone Jack Spicer. Or I shall cause much physical harm to your body!"

"Yeah, you've got us, isn't that enough?" Kimiko asked praying that Jack  
wouldn't go for Aiden. Clay would kill Jack and Katnappe if they hurt Aiden or even attempted too, and killing someone would kill Clay.

"Yeah Jack, come on we've got the Wu and the hostages. Call it a day." She told him in more of a command

"Alright Ashley."

They flew off, leaving Clay, Raimundo, and the rest of the monks to formulate a plan.

"What are we gonna do! They got Kimiko,and Omi and Master Fung and all of the Shen-Gong-Wu!" Raimundo said panicking at the fact that they were powerless.

"Rai, get a hold of yourself. You're not good to them like this,"

"I know I know, but what if something happens to them!"

What if something did? No, he'd never let anything happen to the people he loved. Not again.


	5. In danger

Clay exhaled slowly and shoved Aiden into Raimundo's arms. He started walking towards the ruins of the fallen Temple when an eerie feeling washed over him, something told him this wasn't going to end well.

"Clay?" Raimundo asked as he noticed him start to walk away.

He didn't get an answer and started after him. "Clay, where you goin'? Shouldn't we like, you know, come up with a plan first?"

"I'm goin' to look and see if they left any Wu behind for us to work with." He said opening the vault.

"Clay, you can't fight them without-"

"Nope nothin' down here, looks like we've been picked bone dry." He yelled up to Raimundo.

"Clay you can't fight them without a plan and especially without any power. They'll kill you." Raimundo said solemnly as he handed Aiden to one of the remaining Monks.

"Well guilt's done that job for 'em" He said shutting up the empty chamber.

Raimundo was getting angrier and angier and Clay's indifference towards the situation when something inside him just snapped. He grabbed Clay by his shirt and threw him up against the wall.

"You wanna sit here and feel sorry for yourself that's fine! But I won't let you kill all of us because of it!" Raimundo screamed. "You aren't gonna mope around here like you've got no responsibilities to the world, to your friends, to your kid anymore! I've had it!"

Clay and Raimundo were commrades, and more importantly they were friends, and Raimundo had to stop his friend from doing something stupid.

"Let go of me Rai!" Clay gasped as he dangled a couple inches off the ground. His first instict was to struggle against Raimundo's grip but in doing so the top of Raimundo's fist had gotten pressed up against his throat. It allowed Raimundo a better grip on Clay, but it sure wasn't doing Clay any favors.

A couple of Monks came running in and tried to seperate the two.

"Let go of him before you cause him harm!" A monk said pulling on Raimundo's arm.

"Enough Raimundo, is this what Master Fung would have you do?"

"Boon Typhoon, Wind!"

Raimundo's attack had blown the monks 10 feet from where they were last standing and laid them out on the ground.

"Enough! Clay needs to be set straight and you all know it!" He shouted at them before turning back to Clay. "What's it gonna be Cowboy?"

"Okay, Rai. what ever you want! Just let me down!" Clay pleaded, he couldn't breathe with Raimundo choking him.

"You better keep your word" Raimundo warned, letting go of him.

"What do you want to do then genius?" Clay asked getting the kinks out of his neck.

"We've got to get Aiden out of here. If they came once, they'll come back again." Raimundo said that being the first thing to come to his mind.

"Where? I can't take him back to the ranch, they'll find him there."

"What about Jessie?"

"Jessie?"

"Yeah, I hate to admit it but the girl's got skills. She and the rest of that gang can protect him."

"Even if I was willin' to hand him to Jessie. I don't know where she is."

"Kimiko's probably got her location on her P.D.A,"

"You seriously think she left that thing here?"

"Did you see it with her?"

"No, I reckon I didn't. " Clay said recalling the final moments he'd seen Kimiko.

"Then it's in her room."

They ran across the courtyard and into Kimiko'sempty room and immediatley started tearing through things in frantic search of Kimiko's P.D.A.

"Kind of feels like being behind enemy lines when she ain't in here."

" Hey, I live here too. And long enough to know that no freaking mutant Ninja's are gonna to come out of the drawers."

"Yeah, but I quit under estimatin' Kim after the Golden Tiger Claws incident."

"True," Raimundo pulled a few drawers open and found the missing electronic. "Here it is!"

"Well is it there?"

"Jessie...Jessie..Jessie...Jes..Here it is. 435 West Hemingway Road. Avonela Texas."

"Never left the home state."

"What are you waiting for! Go pack up Aiden's things! Time's tickin'!"

"Alright, you go tell Dojo the plan and get Aiden from the Monk Shack, I'll meet ya'll at the courtyard."

Clay ran back into his room and threw a couple of bottles, diapers, juices, a pacifier, and a can of powdered formula in a diaper bag and grabbed his car deat on the way out of the door, praying he hadn't forgotten anything. He got out to the courtyard and saw Raimundo on Dojo with Aiden in his arms, ready to ride.

"Come on Clay!"

They rode to Avonela, Texas without any problems from Aiden. They jumped off of Dojo and ran towards the door and Raimundo got there first. He started banging on the door before Clay was even on the porch.

"Jessie! Jessie open up! It's Clay and Raimundo!"

Jessie swung the door open and glared at Raimundo.

"Did anybody ever-"

Raimundo walked right in, cutting Jessie off. Jessie turned her attention towards Raimundo and let Clay sneak in unoticed.

"Look, I don't have time to explain! That " He said pointing over to Clay who was bouncing a fussy Aiden in his car seat. "The baby in the car seat, your nephew."

"What now?" Jessie asked looking over at the brother she hadn't seen in three years. He was looking really rough like he hadn't been taking care of himself or like something had been weighing heavy on his mind. She walked over to her brother to get a better view of her 'nephew'. He was the cutest thing she'd ever seen with that blonde hair, and creamy baby white skin and those dark brown eyes that he sure didn't get from Clay..

"Do Momma and Daddy know about him?"

"Yeah," Clay said still heavily focused on keeping Aiden calm and quiet.

"What about Calleigh?"

"Yeah Jessie! Yes, okay!"

"Jesus Clay! It was just a question!"

Raimundo walked in between the two siblings before an all out war began. "Jessie, we need you to watch Aiden and keep him safe incase Jack Spicer shows up." Raimundo said seriously looking her in the eyes.

"Jack Spicer? Ya'll still fightin' that no good robbin' peice a-"

"Yeah, and he's got all of our Shen-Gong-Wu, our friends, our Master, and we can't risk somethin' happenin' to Aiden."

"I dunno, I mean the Black Vipers been out of trouble for almost a year now."

"Please Jessie?" Clay almost begged. "If you won't do it for me, do it for Calleigh"

"Why don't you just give him to Calleigh, Clay? She'd be"

"Because she's dead."

"Oh my god, did Spicer kill 'er?"

"No, it was my fault,"

Jessie didn't beleive that. Clay wouldn't ever put his hands on a woman let alone murder one. He always was careful fighting anybody, no it was impossible. Clay would NOT kill someone, not even if they were as rabid as a lone wolf.

"Like I said. NO. TIME. TO. EXPLAIN!" Raimundo yelled, breaking Jessie out of her shock.

He was getting frustrated. They had some lives to save, mushy sibling bonding would have to come later.

"Okay, I'll take care of him. Ya'll git!"

"Thanks Jessie" Clay said hugging his sister and running after Raimundo to Dojo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to Jack Spicer's 'evil lair' and immediatley took shelter in the forest behind it until they could come up with a plan.

"How about this?" Raimundo asked to get everyone's attention. "I'll distract 'em and you grab as many Wu as you can and we fight our way out?"

"No, it's too risky."

"Well sitting out here in the dark isn't gonna get us anywhere!"

"I know Rai, I know. I want to save 'em just as much as you do, but it's like you said, we'll get ourselves killed if we ain't careful."

"What are you thinkin'?"

"I'm thinkin' that we use some sabotoge, Dojo unties Omi, Kim and Master Fung, then we fight our way out."

"Call a showdown as soon as we can?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright, let's get this over with."

They busted through the door. " Come on out you freaks!"

"I told you not to come." Katnappe hissed. "Now you'll pay the price," She held up the pen like device that would trigger the bomb put somewhere in the mountain they were in.

Dojo jumped out from under Clay's hat and dove for the device in Katnappe's hand. "I don't think so princess!"

He got it away from her just in time, but he dropped it and it rolled under Raimundo's foot. " If you thought it'd be this easy, you are sadly mistaken!"

He crushed it and Katnappe turned to run to avoid being captured but Clay cut her off. "Katnappe," Clay exhaled slowly, "Seizmic Kick!"

Clay's attack threw Katnappe into Raimundo's grip, just as Dojo had gotten Omi and Kimiko untied.

"No, you guys have got to get out of here!" Kimiko called out to them.

"Why?" Raimundo asked looking at her dumbfounded. It wasn't exactly the 'thank you' he planned on getting.

:"The whole room's rigged! Jack's got all kind of mystical voo-doo in here, it's drawing all of our powers out! Why do you think Wuya's not in here!"

"That's right." Katnappe purred as she got out of Raimundo's grip and hit a blue glowing button the was hitched on the wall.


	6. Under Seige

The alarms went off in the lair when Katnappe pushed the button and three or four vents clicked on and started letting out smoke that entangled around they Xiaolin Dragons bodies.

"What is this?" Raimundo demanded as he fell to the ground. He felt like something was slowly suffocating him and taking away all of his energy. He looked over at Clay and saw it sucking his powers and energy away in a strange swirl of greens, knowing good and well the same thing was happening to him. He knew if it continued it would probably kill them all. He felt sick.

"Your little girlfriend was right Raimundo. Your powers are getting sucked away and since your powers are tied to your life energies, well.." She shrugged. "Looks like a win-win for evil."

"Where's-Where's Spicer?"

"Oh he took the Crystal Glasses, said something about going to stop by and see and old friend named _Jessie_."

"No!." Clay stood up and stumbled over to her. With all the strength he had left he wrapped his hands around her arms and shoved her into the wall. " Call him off." He tightened his grip on her to show her he wasn't playing games. "Call him off. Now."

"There's no way you're still strong enough to hold me! It should make you weak!"

"Call him off!"

" I can't!"

"Now Katnappe!" He said shoving her further in the wall behind her.

" I don't know how!"

"Then I suggest you find a way!" He yelled at her throwing her towards the computers that controlled everything Jack had in his possession.

"Clay. Clay cut off the drainer." Kimiko said looking up at him from her hands and knees.

He grabbed the button Katnappe had pushed and pulled the whole panel out of the wall and the vents cut off immediately as strength slowly returned to his friends. He was weak too, but if he showed it Katnappe would be all over him and then Jack would get to Jessie and Aiden and Katnappe would kill them there. _Just hang in there a little longer Cowboy,_ was what he kept telling himself.

"Jack. Jack. Can you hear me?" Katnappe said into the microphone. She let go of the button and got only interference static. "He's not answering."

"Try it again." He said with a don't fuck with me glare.

"Jack. This is Katnappe. Come in."

"Don't you dare tell him what's goin' on here. Just call him off of Jessie."

"Katnappe. This is Jack. Come in." Jack answered back with confusion in his tone.

"There's been a change in plans. Over."

"What do you mean there's been a change in plans? I've already accomplished the mission over."

"Okay, ten-four Jack."

"Ashley-wait"

She cut off the transmission and turned back to a very angry Clay.

"What was the mission?" He asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"The plan was, to kill the Vipers, so they wouldn't interfere." She said backed up against the various panels ready to move if he attacked her.

"All of 'em?"

" No just whoever was at the hide out, we've been scouting them out for months,"

"Okay, this is what you're going to do. You're going to let us all go and your coming with us." He grabbed her by the arm and drug her over to the door.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Unlock the door."

She pushed in the code and the door swung open. He looked back towards his friends and his Master.

"Let's go ya'll. "

"Clay, Master Fung's too weak to fly." Kimiko said trying to keep him conscious.

" I don't give a damn. My family's in danger. We'll just have to do the best we can."

" I agree with Clay." Omi said solemnly. "Master Fung always said that the lives of many is more important than the life of one,"

"Omi's right."

"Alright." Kimiko said wearily. "Raimundo help me get him on Dojo."

Raimundo took up the space of the other side of Master Fung when he gained consciousness and tried to speak to his students.

"It's okay Master Fung, we know." Raimundo told the old man. He started towards Dojo and between Kimiko and him they managed.

"I'm telling you Katnappe. You better hope Jack messed up and hit the wrong gang." Clay growled.

"What would you do if he didn't?"

" I'll kill you both with my bare hands."

"A little darkness in this cowboy. I like that in a man." She purred.

"Shut-up Katnappe." Kimiko said grabbing her collar and would have loved nothing more than to throw her off of Dojo. . Clay was a good man and did good things. People like Katnappe just brought the worst of him out. She sighed and softened her expression when she looked over at him and saw his anger. She hated seeing him like this.

"Would you behave back there!" Dojo demanded.

"Sorry Dojo," Kimiko said shoving Katnappe before letting go of her.

"Are you sure your the good guys?"

"Shove it Kitty." Raimundo warned. "Before I declaw you."

She shut up after that. These guys weren't playing anymore and she needed to think of a way out of their capture before Clay took his threat into action. She was actually scared, first time in a long time she was afraid of someone.

"Here we are kids, Avonela Texas,"

"Good, take us down Dojo."

"Clay, maybe you should stay here with Dojo and Katnappe?"

"What? No, I "

" I think Kim's right on this one Clay."

" Someone has to watch over Master Fung." Omi said jumping off of Dojo and looking at his ill tempered friend.

"No. I am not gonna stay here and baby sit while my family needs my help."

"Clay, you're not in the best of minds right now bro, you could put us all at danger." Raimundo hated the situation, but he had to do what was best for the team.

"You didn't think it was always gonna be as easy as throwing some smoke and mirrors around did you Clay?"

"You're comrades.."

Clay looked over at Master Fung. The old man was looking straight at him. He'd never seen his Mentor of so many years so weak and frail, it just melted all the stubbornness he had for the situation.

"You guys get in there, and make sure Jessie's okay and Aiden too. Please." He said the fear finally settling in. Something could of happened to not only to Jessie, but to Aiden too.

"It'll be okay Clay, I promise." Kimiko reassured. She gave him a quick hug and ran inside the building followed by Omi.

"We'll be back bro." Raimundo said following the rest of them.

Clay turned around to see Katnappe trying to sneak away. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her towards him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"No where." She said through gritted teeth.

"That's what I thought."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They busted into the house and it was completely different than when Raimundo was last there. The backdoor screen was torn off and the furniture was turned over. It was clear that whatever happened here didn't happen without a fight. He was interrupted when he heard moaning coming from upstairs.

"Kim, go check that out. Omi and me will look down here."

"Gotcha Rai." She said as she ran up the stairs.

"It appears to be abandoned Raimundo." Omi said looking under the overturned couch.

"I don't know Omi, you'd think these girls would have a plan incase somethin' like this happened."

"Rai, Omi! Get up here!"

Raimundo bolted towards the stairs quickly followed by Omi. He ran into the Master bedroom where Kimiko's voice had come from.

"What? What'd you find?"

He got his answer. Kimiko was trying to revive Jessie's right hand woman. Raimundo couldn't think of her name, but he rembered her alright. She was the one who tied him up the first time they'd run into Jessie.

"Jessie.."

"Rest your strength honorable stranger." Omi said in a soft voice.

"No, Spicer broke in and took us down. We didn't even have time to defend ourselves. ..Jessie abandoned us with that baby." /she said clearly shell-shocked.

"Jessie's alive?"

"Alive as a coward."

"Okay. Kim take her out to Clay. Me and Omi will look around for anymore survivors."

"Okay."

Raimundo looked around the other rooms. He was pretty sure no one else was here he glanced over at Aiden's car seat and got shivers down his spine. No, nothing was going to happen to him. Jessie'd left her only family to make sure of that.

"Raimundo come quickly!" He heard Omi call in a panicked yell.

He had a bad feeling about this. Omi rarely ever panicked.

He came into the room where Omi was and saw him standing over a still figure.

"I do not understand Raimundo, her eyes, they are open, but she does not respond to me."

Raimundo bent over the girl Omi'd found and took a good look at her. He knew she was dead, she was cold and her eyes were unfocused, but he had to be sure. He put two fingers on her pulse sight and prayed he'd get a pulse, but he didn't. He let out a sigh and put his hand over her eyes to shut them. She was gone.

"She's dead Omi,"

"Oh no,"

"I know Omi, hand me that blanket."

"Are you going to take her with us?"

"No, I'm going to cover her up so the elements aren't too harsh on her until they give her a proper burial."

"You are a smart man Raimundo."

"Let's keep this quiet okay, there's no need to tell the girl that Kimiko found."

"I understand, hey, what is that? On her neck?"

"Looks like Dog Tags."

"But she is clearly not a dog."

"They're military Dog Tags." He said pulling them off of her neck so Jessie could identify her later.

"Oh,"

"Come on, let's get back outside, We have some butt to kick."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clay! Jessie she-"

"I already told him Rai,"

"Yeah, was there anybody else?"

The question sent him straight back into that room where Omi'd found the unlucky Viper.

"Alright Katnappe! Tell us the next step of the plan before anybody else gets hurt!" Raimundo said with a tight grip on her.

"What makes you think I'd ever tell you anything!"

"Kimiko?"

"You have three seconds." She said with a ball of fire in her hand.

"Never."

"Three...Two..." She raised her hand up, showing she was all too willing to do it.

"Okay! Okay, with the Vipers out of the way we were gonna take down the Temple and create the Fearsome Four."

"Of course. Why didn't I see it before!"

"No." Master Fung growled in a short whisper.

"It'll be okay Master Fung, we'll take back the Temple. With everything we've got." Raimundo said putting his hand on Master Fung's back in an attempt to be reassuring. Which at this point he didn't know if Jack had already attacked the Temple too.

"Guys, I think we need to take her to the Hospital. She can't breathe very well."

"There's one right outside the Temple. We'll take her there and then go to the Temple."

They dropped off the surviving Viper and flew straight to the Temple. From the air everything looked to be pretty much untouched, but things were different from the air to the ground. They just had to hope for the best.

They landed and Clay shoved Katnappe to Raimundo.

"Take her and tie her up somewhere. Make sure she can't escape and that Spicer can't get to her."

"I got it."

"Looks like we beat him here" Kimiko said looking at the Temple around her.

"Omi you start sorting the Wu out and be sure its all there."

"Kimiko, you take Master Fung somewhere safe, and be careful. I got a feelin' this is goin' to be ugly."

"Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 20 minutes later Jack Spicer landed in the Temple. To him it looked abandoned.

"See Wuya, I told ya we'd beat 'em here."

"I'm so proud of you Jackie. The way you took out those Vipers.." She shivered with excitement.

"Katnappe should've met us here by now."

"Don't worry about her Jack, just take care of this Temple, once and for all!" Wuya commanded.

"Not until I know that Ashley's not in the Temple somewhere."

"Oh she's fine Jack." Clay said coming out of the shadows.

"Clay?" Jack asked surprised, shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun.

"Expectin' someone else?" Clay asked to make his point.

"What've you done with Katnappe?" Jack demanded.

"Where's Jessie?" Raimundo asked stepping out of the shadows across from them.

Jack pulled out a standard nine milliliter gun.

"I won't ask you again. Where's Katnappe?" He said pointing it at Clay.

"Not until you tell us where you hid the Vipers. " Kimiko warned as she stepped out of the shadows with fire spinning around her fists.

Jack turned to the remaining empty alley and Omi stepped out with a grim look on his face.

"Jack Spicer. Do you know what you have done?"

"Yeah, a step towards evil. I meant too chrome-dome."

Omi shut his eyes and calmed the storm of his mind like Master Fung had taught him to. A smile crept onto his face after a few seconds.

"I hoped you would say that. Tsunami Strike, Water!"

Omi's attack was powered by sheer force and it was aimed straight at Jack, the attack knocked him out cold.

"Raimundo, would you mind tying this bag of scum up. He is our new hostage."

"Good job Omi." Raimundo said trying Jack up in ropes and attached a pair of handcuffs to his wrists.

Kimiko's cell phone rang and she felt around her pockets. "Where's my phone? Here it is. Hello?"

"Kimiko?" She heard Jessie's weak voice say.

"Jessie? Where are you?"

All of a sudden Chase Young stepped out of the shadows and picked Jack's gun up.

"Hang it up." He demanded feircely. "Now."


	7. Raimundo's Ulitimatum

"Put it down Chase!" Clay demanded as a huge bolder levitated beside him.

That's when a couple of ferile lions surrounded Clay ready to pounce.

"I have a couple tricks up my sleeve too boy," Chase said evilly.

"What do you want!" Raimundo asked, more concerned with Kimiko's safety.

"I want Spicer and the Cat Woman!"

"Why do you want Spicer? I thought he was beneath you!"

"You think Spicer planned this all by himself?" Chase said starting to chuckle. " I made a deal with Heylin witch to train Jack."

"In exchange for what?"

"Us." Kimiko said looking at Raimundo.

"Very bright girl, you'd be a rather good investment if you weren't so good."

Raimundo used his wind powers while he was focused back on Kimiko to blow the gun over to Clay.

"And if you weren't so bad." Clay said unloading the gun. "You'd of taken into consideration that we've been fighting together for years! Catch Kim!"

He tossed her the dislodged bullet case and she turned them into fire works.

"Do you think that wise boy? I have your sister and your son in. my. grasp."

Clay used his powers to throw Chase Young between the boulder and the stone wall.

"Where are they!"

"Like I'd ever tell you. I'm not as easy to scare as a little girl like Katnappe. Animals, attack!"

They lunged at the four vicious as they came.

"Tsunami Strike, Water!" Omi took care of the cats easily.

"Kim please tell me."

"I've still got her on the phone, but she won't tell me anything. It sounds like she's near an ocean."

"Lemme talk to her, you and Rai watch him."

"Okay,"

"We got it bro,"

"Jessie? Jessie can you hear me?"

"Big brother?" Jessie asked. She sounded terrified and beaten. It wasn't a sound he associated with Jessie Bailey, he really wished he hadn't let Raimundo talk him into giving Aiden to Jessie.

"Yeah Jess, are you okay?"

"They took us down Clay, like we were lame dogs."

"I know Jessie, I'm sorry. Tell me where you are."

"They took us down.."

"Jessie." She started to sound catatonic to him. If this turned his sister catatonic he'd see to it that everybody involved got their share of an early grave.

"They took us down."

"Jessie where's Aiden? Tell me about Aiden."

"Who's Aiden, Clay?"

"Your nephew Jessie. Where's Aiden."

"There is no Aiden Clay,"

"Yes there is Jessie! Tell me Jessie! Please!" He pleaded with her with tears pricking at the ends of his eyes.

"Hey Clay rember when I was about 10 years old and you told me not to be scared of a bull, because a person who hurt me before he would? I didn't believe you then big brother.. but I believe you now."

"Jessie, where is my son?"

He jumped when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a sympathetic looking Kimiko, she took the phone back from him. He glanced over at Raimundo who had his head turned like he'd just seen someone he loved killed. He turned back to Kimiko and she'd hung the phone up.

"No!"

"Clay.."

"Why did you do that Kim? That was our only hope of findin' Jessie and Aiden!"

"No it wasn't Clay, I tracked the signal. They're close to Chase Young's lair." She explained slowly. Clay was going native, and he was about to do something awful. She could feel it.

"You son of a bitch!" Clay screamed looking at Chase, he threw another bolder for Chase's head and killed him like an insect run over by an SUV..

"Clay! What'd you just do!" Kimiko gasped doing her best to not hyperventilate.

"Killed a snake." He growled and walked over to Jack and kicked him in the stomach, not hard enough to really hurt him, enough to wake him up though.

"Wha? Wha, happened?"

"Spicer." He growled and picked Jack's head up by his hair and made him look at Chase Young's smashed body.

" You see Chase Young over there? Unless that you want that to happen to you and to Katnappe you better pray to god that I find Jessie and the rest of the Vipers alive! Understand!"

"Yeah." Jack said through gritted teeth with shocked eyes.

"Come on guys, we better hurry up and track Jessie, her signals fading." Kimiko said still shell shocked.

They all loaded up on Dojo after tying Spicer up where they knew he wouldn't escape. Clay felt instant guilt as they left the Temple, and realized just how much he'd hurt Kimiko by murdering someone in front of her and allowing her to see the demons that resided within him. She was scared of him, enough to sit in between Omi and Raimundo and not look back at him for the entire trip.

"Guys, I-"

"We'll talk about it later Clay, let's just get this over with." Raimundo interrupted him.

"Here we are guys, evil lair."

"It's around here somewhere." Kimiko said following her P.D.A's directions. She scanned a wall completely covered by Ivy vines and her P.D.A started making alarm noises.

"Here, It's right here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Seismic Kick, Earth!"

The attack knocked the wall in and blew it to pieces. They ran in immediately, staying in a defensive position.

"Jessie!"

"Jessie?"

After covering the room and feeling pretty comfortable that no one who wanted to fight was in there. He tensed up, and then he heard a faint crying sound coming from somewhere in the hidden building. He'd suffered enough sleepless nights to know that sound was Aiden crying.

"It's Aiden!"

He followed the noise down a seemingly never ending staircase and found Jessie drawled up in a corner and Aiden laying on a pallet screaming his lungs out. Kimiko jumped the rest of the stairs and picked Aiden up, breathing a sigh of relief as she started to bounce him.

"It's alright handsome, Aunt Kimmy's here. She's gonna make everything all better, don't you worry about it. You scared us you know. Daddy about had a heart attack, and so did Uncle Rai, and Uncle Omi, but you're alright now..shhh"

After seeing that Kimiko had Aiden under control. He went over and bent down next to Jessie.

"Hey baby sister. You alright?"

She started mumbling indistinctly, Clay pushed her bangs out of her face and took a sharp breath. Jessie's eyes were unfocused, and she didn't show any sign of knowing who he was, where they were. He didn't think she knew who she was even. He knew in his heart, he wasn't fast enough and that Jessie was well into a catatonic state of mind.

"Is she alright Clay?"

"No, we need to get her to a doctor quickly."

"What's wrong?"

"There's no time, just watch Aiden's head and let's go upstairs." He said picking Jessie up.

"Okay." Kimiko said quickly snagging a blanket and covering Aiden's delicate head and body.

They got upstairs and Raimundo and Omi were reviving fallen Vipers.

"Are they alright?"

"Yeah, everyone's alive. Just dehydrated. Is Aiden okay?"

"Yeah, just spooked." Kimiko responded, taking in the scene of a powerful gang taken out like the Vipers had. It was hard to comprehend something like this.

"Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps, and these girls need a Hospital." Raimundo said picking one of them up.

"Yeah, so does Jess."

They loaded everyone on Dojo.

"Where to kids?"

"Closest Hospital, try to be careful Dojo. We can't hold everybody."

"Gotcha Raimundo."

They got to the Hospital about an hour away from the Temple and Dojo turned back into his gecko looking form.

"Alright. Just wait out here. I'll get a couple nurses to come and get 'em." Raimundo said before running into the building. Clay and Omi started sitting them up against the hospital wall when orderlies and nurses came out with wheel chairs.

"What are their names?" A woman asked Clay.

"They've all got Dog Tags ma'am." Clay answered walking in behind the woman.

"This one doesn't have any I.D. Sarah!"

"That's Jessie Bailey." Clay told her.

"Okay sir, we're going to go get some I.V's started on these girls, have a seat."

They all had a seat. They'd been going non-stop all day, and they were exhausted.

"Clay?"

"Yeah Kim?"

"You should get Aiden checked out while we're here."

"Thanks Kim,"

"No problem Clay,"

She carefully handed Aiden to Clay and she watched Clay take him through the doors.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go on girl, that's practically your baby too. You know you wanna be back there with him. Clay could probably use the company" Raimundo reminded her.

"Okay, you guys gonna be okay out here by yourselves?"

"We got it."

She went through the same doors Clay'd gone through and saw his shadow behind a curtain. She went behind the curtain and saw Aiden stripped down to his diaper with the pediatrician's stethoscope on his chest. Clay was standing over them silently watching.

"Miss you are going to have to wait outside."

"It's alright doctor. My name's Kimiko, I'm Aiden's mom." She lied so they'd let her stay. She glanced over at Clay and he looked surprised to say the least. she thought she might have seen a flash of anger.

"My apologies Mrs. Bailey."

He finished his exam on Aiden. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Bailey, your son looks like a perfectly healthy baby. Be sure that you give him some pedialyte tonight, he looks a bit flushed."

"Thank you sir." Clay said picking Aiden up.

"Yes, Thank you."

Clay walked out towards the waiting room, not waiting for Kimiko. Yep, he was angry with her. He walked over to Raimundo and Omi and shook Raimundo awake.

"How's he doin'?"

"He's fine, would you watch him I want to go find out what happened to Jessie."

"Yeah man, but why not just give him to Ki-"

"Just, watch him."

"Okay, come here lil' man. Come hang with Uncle Rai. Did you have fun with the Doctor? huh?"

"Clay! Clay, what's the matter?" She didn't get a response. "Clay what's wrong, what'd I do?"

"We'll talk about this later." He shot in her direction before walking into psychiatrics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They flew back to the Temple and Kimiko practically had to corner Clay to get him to talk to her.

"Clay. Tell me what I did."

"What you said back there, it was wrong Kimiko, I mean there's no way around that!"

"What?"

"It's okay Doctor My name's Kimiko I'm Aiden's mom... You're not Kimiko!"

He only called her Kimiko when something was really wrong and it shook her up a little.

"I'm sorry Clay, I just said it so they would let me back there. I was worried about him."

"Oh, so as long as people let you do what you want it's fine!"

"Clay you are not making any sense!"

"Aiden was born of the woman I loved Kimiko! and you. are. not. her!" He screamed at her, his anger once again getting the best of him.

"Clay, I'm sorry!"

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she forced herself to stay strong, crying would not help the situation, but unfortunately Clay saw her eyes water.

"Don't start lookin' at me like a fuckin' kicked puppy! You've got no idea Kimiko do you!"

"That's enough Clay," Raimundo warned, a baseball bat in his hands.

"Rai."

"Get out of here Rai, cain't you see me and Kimiko are havin' a talk?"

"Seems to me, all you've been doin' is yelling and screaming at her. You of all people know that's not how you treat your friends."

"Oh, but promisin' an evil woman their souls is!" Clay said referring to his betrayal all those years ago.

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Kimiko, go get Aiden and go in our room and lock the door. Clay'll be there soon to apologize."

"Okay." Kimiko said wiping her eyes and walking towards the bedrooms.

"What is your problem man, go ahead and get it out there, it's been a long day and I'm tired."

These outbursts Clay seemed to be having ever since Aiden was born were being coming more and more frequent, and stronger too. Lately Raimundo was the only one who could handle him.

"None of your business Rai." He said beginning to walk towards the bedrooms. Raimundo blocked his way.

"I ain't lettin' you near her until you're right again."

"Raimundo, move. This is between Kimiko and me."

"All she's ever done is help you, through out this whole thing. She kept him when you needed sleep! She bought all of the shit you couldn't afford! Why are you such a fucking idiot Clay! How do you stand there and tell her she doesn't understand! She's been with you every fucking step of the damn way and you treat her like shit! No more Clay!"

"Maybe you forget Rai," Clay levitated a boulder from the ground. "I killed somebody today, you wanna be next?"

"Enough Clay!" He heard Master Fung call in his usual calm manner. "Put the boulder down."

"No!"

"Tai-Sho?"

The boulder was thrown into the air and coasted off like a comet..

"How did you do that?" Clay asked bewildered.

"There were Earth Dragons before you Clay, like Tai Sho. I think it best to pack your things Clay."

"What are you talking about!"

"I think it would be best for everyone, if you go back to Texas for awhile. I've already discussed it with your Father."

"No, Master Fung. I cain't go..what about.."

"Your Father has requested that the boy stay here until he deems that you are fit for parenthood again."

"I'm sorry man, but this is the only way. You're going to get yourself killed unless they intervened." Raimundo said looking truly sorry.

"It was you. You turned me in!"

"I had too Clay, "

"Raimundo has agreed to help you pack." He said interrupting. "Tai Sho will accompany you to see that there isn't any trouble. Goodnight."

Raimundo helped Clay pack without a word said to each other. Clay was gone before dawn that morning, and now Raimundo had to go tell Kimiko why Clay never came and apologized to her.


	8. Realization is the hardest

He knocked lightly on the door. "Kim, it's me. Lemme in,"

"Rai? What took you so long, it's nearly morning." She said yawning while letting him in.

"Kimiko, we need to talk." He said falling back onto the bed.

"Look, it's not that important if Clay apologizes or not."

"Kimiko, Clay's gone."

"What!"

"Master Fung sent him back to Texas."

"What do you mean Master Fung sent him back to Texas!"

"Kim, you know it was for the best. He killed somebody yesterday."

"He killed someone evil Raimundo! Why is everyone sitting there waiting for him to do something wrong! He's doing the best he can!"

"Kimiko."

"And without Aiden! I'll tell you, monks can be so heartless!"

"Kimiko."

"I mean giving him all the shitty chores is one thing! Sending him away!"

"Kim I turned him in!"

"You what?"

"I turned him in, I had too."

"Why, Raimundo? Why would you do that!"

"Kimiko, calm down and listen to me."

"No!"

He stood up from the bed and grabbed her arms to hold her still.

"Do you believe I've always tried to do what's best for Clay and for you, hell even for Omi?"'

"Mostly."

"Haven't I always been there when Clay needed help? When he gets angry I was the one to keep him from doing anything stupid. I've always had Clay's back right?"

"Yeah," She said getting choked up.

"This was the right thing Kim, for everyone. You're going to have to trust me on that." He said before he hugged her tight in an attempt to reassure her.

"Okay. What about Aiden?" She said pulling away from him and walking over to the sleeping baby in the playpen.

"Clay's dad wanted Aiden to stay here at the Temple. We're gonna take care of him."

"For how long?"

"However long it takes I guess."

"Good."

"Kim?"

"Clay doesn't deserve Aiden anymore." She said more to herself than to him, trying desperately to talk her heart into that Clay needed more help than she could provide for him, than they could provide.

"He'll be back soon. If there's anybody on the planet that Clay respects more than Master Fung and us, it's his dad."

"Clay's going to be gone for a while Rai, you and I both know it."

"Well, you can't blame a guy for tryin'.."

"What made him snap? I can't figure that out."

"I don't know Kim, I don't know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay pulled up at his Father's Ranch and killed the engine. He leaned back into his seat and tried to sort his feelings out. He felt betrayed by Raimundo. Not in his wildest dreams did he think that Raimundo would turn him in, not because he wasn't brave enough to fight with Clay. He didn't think Raimundo would ever admit he was in over his head, especially to Master Fung, Kimiko, Omi and not even to himself, but he did. Raimundo did betray him, and now he was in Texas, the place he swore he'd never be again, not since, Calleigh.

He sighed. There he went, letting her get into his head and under his skin. How was he supposed to do this? What was he going to learn out in the lone star state? How to be alone?

He closed his eyes and tried to relax when he heard knocking on his window. He turned and saw his dad, looking disappointed in him, an emotion he didn't really associate with his father. He opened the door.

"Hey Daddy,"

"Unload your stuff son and put it up in your bedroom, we got some place to be." He said not making eye contact with Clay and walked back in the house.

"Yes sir,"

It didn't take Clay long to put the boxes in his old bedroom. He'd worry about unpacking them later, right now he had family obligations to fulfill. Something Clay knew all too well, your parents were in total control of you until you were an adult. As old fashioned as it was, it had always comforted Clay in the past to know that he had someone he could always count on, but now it didn't offer the same feelings anymore.

He walked downstairs and straightened his hat. He saw his mom watching television.

"Hey mama."

"Hey son," She greeted him like he hadn't been gone for close to six months. Like she didn't care where he was, one way or the other.

"So, what are you watchin' mama?" He asked in a desperate attempt to make conversation.

"Nothin', ain't you supposed to be with your Daddy?"

"Yeah, he said he'll be down in a bit."

He didn't want to ask about Jessie incase she didn't know that Jessie was in a psychiatric ward trying desperately to hold onto her mental stability, which to be blunt wasn't working for her very well. He knew if his mother knew about Jessie she'd be there with her in the hospital like she'd done with Clay when Aiden was born. She probably wouldn't ever talk to him again after she found out it was his fault her daughter was hanging by a thread towards brain death.

Besides, it was just like his dad to not tell people things until its too late to do anything about them.

He was snapped out of his guilt when he heard the heavy clunks of his father's boots coming down the stairs.

"Let's go son."

"Comin' Daddy,"

They walked out towards where the trucks were sitting, and Mr. Bailey took a long look at Clay's truck.

"When's the last thing you had the oil changed on this truck son?"

"Last year, I know it needs to be changed Daddy, been kinda busy. Not like I was drivin' it anyway."

"Don't get smart with me boy,"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah Daddy, "okay". "

"You been gone half a year, and all you have to say to me is okay?"

"What? You wanna talk about Aiden, about the Temple, tell me what you want me to do daddy." He said slamming the truck door.

"Yeah, Aiden that's fine." He said starting the truck and pulling out of the unpaved driveway.

"Well, Aiden's screams all night and sleeps all day. Pretty much like a 6 month old baby."

"Never mind son! Just never mind!"

"What? That's prolly what you tol' all your friends when I was born!"

"Yeah, maybe so."

Clay scoffed and looked out the window and realized he didn't even know where they were.

"Where are we goin' anyway?"

"See your sister, they transferred her yesterday."

"Daddy, when was the last time you saw Jessie?" He said shocked the man was making an attempt past calling her.

"Almost 4 years ago."

"You haven't seen Jessie since she ran away?"

"She ain't as loyal as you are son. Got bigger dreams in that head hers."

"Bigger dreams than me? Daddy she has a bigger need to please than I do. All she's ever wanted was for you and mama to pay some attention to her."

"We've paid attention to Jessie!"

"Yeah, can you honestly say you had the same intentions for Jess?"

"Of course not, you were the first born. You were gonna do everything first, then once we knew what to expect then it was Jessie's time to do what ever it was."

"And that's where you messed up daddy,"

"You don't understand Clay,"

"Yes, daddy I do. I want everything in the world for Aiden, and it's hard knowin' that I prolly won't be able to give it to him."

"Yeah, but son Aiden's your only child."

"It may not stay that way.."

"Why? you got another girlfriend already? Clay..."

"No! No daddy I don't got another girlfriend. I haven't even thought about lookin' at another girl since Calleigh."

"Yeah, your Master Fong or what's his name said you been givin' them grief at the Temple."

"Not on purpose daddy, "

"It still happened son, bad enough for you to come back home, and that ain't good."

"One of my friends turned me in."

"That lil' feller?"

"No. it was Rai."

" Oh you mean. I'm more of a crack of noon.."

"Yeah, that's the one."

"So what happened son?"

"You don't wanna know."

"I asked son. and I expect an answer."

"I've been killin' people okay!" Clay said getting choked up.

"Killin' people?"

"Yeah! First Calleigh, then Jessie's friends, then Chase Young and now! Now prolly my own sister! Satisfied!"

Clay couldn't believe what was happening. He was crying, he was crying pretty hard too. All of that pain and suffering he'd experienced and caused was coming back to him and didn't help the matter. Even worse, he was crying in front of his father, the one person he'd always tried to be the tough guy for.

"Is that it?" He paused for a minute to show his disbelief.

"Clay you did not kill Calleigh." He said defiantly.

"She wouldn't of died if..."

"Yeah I know, but you loved her son, you shouldn't be ashamed of that. Besides, I knew Calleigh, nobody was gonna do anything to her that she didn't want happenin'."

"She didn't tell me daddy. She didn't tell me she was sick."'

"And what if she did son?"

"What?"

"What if she told you she had a bleedin' disorder after she got pregnant. What would you have done, any different?"

"I dunno, make her go to the doctor. I would of been prepared.."

"Prepared for what? For her to die.. for her to die and leave you with Aiden? You're tellin' me that you could of prepared for that?"

"No, but still Daddy. She didn't tell me she was sick even before we started bein' involved."

"Son, she didn't know."

"What?"

"She didn't know she was sick until her first pre-natal appointment. They ran some blood tests on her and she found out that way."

"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Son, it was her disease, not mine."

"You didn't like her anyway Daddy! Why would she trust you!"

"Because she knew I'd take care of her no matter what. She knew if she ever needed me I'd be there. Son, I was payin' for her doctor bills. She had to tell me or I woulda found out through the hospital."

"You mean like I did?"

"Son, I honestly thought she would of told you."

"Daddy if I knew, do you honestly think I would of left her alone, and not show up at all until Aiden was born? Do you seriously think I was that kind of person?"

"You weren't son, but you are now."

"What do you mean?"

"You let your regrets run your life son, and that right there is the problem. When you grow up, I'll think about lettin' you get Aiden back."

"You cain't keep him from me Daddy, I've got coustody."

"I can prove you unfit too boy, if you ever feel like playin' that game keep that in mind,"

"You'd do that to me?"

"Yeah son, I wouldn't have a choice. You're not fit to take care of that boy. Now come on, come see your sister."

"I don't know if I can, I didn't see her after they told me she wasn't right."

"That's your problem son, you don't want to do the tough things." He said as they walked into the hosptial.

"Somethin' I picked up from my father I guess." He froze, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. He was sure that his ass was about to get kicked, but his father just turned around and continued towards the hosptial doors, even worse. Now he was going to get the cold shoulder, and when they got home he was sure that he was going to do all of the ranch chores until he was Master Fungs' age.

Might as well try and apolgize you idiot, he heard himself think.

"Daddy! Daddy wait a minute!"

"What son?"

" I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry for the truth son, but you ever disrespect me outloud like that again. It'll be ugly, understand?"

"Yes sir,"

They walked up to the Nurse's station.

"Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?"

"Is Jessie Bailey allowed visitors?"

"Hold on just a second."

"Jessie Bailey, yes sir, but she's on restricted visitors."

"What'd you mean by that ma'am?"

"You'll need an escort, just for your own saftey sir. It's hospital policy."

"Okay ma'am."

"Good, this nice security officer will accompany the two of you."

"Thank you ma'am."

Mr. Bailey went in first after the security officer and saw his daughter bound to a bed, not fighting it all. It looked so cruel, but he knew it was what needed to be done. He felt guilty. He felt like he'd betrayed Jessie somehow, like he'd failed her. He couldn't do this, he couldn't see her like this. Then he rembered why he was here. He was going to make things right with Jessie, no matter what. In order to do that, he actually had to make contact with her.

"Go on Daddy,"

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm. "Hey Darlin'. It's daddy. I came to see you."

He waited for a response and turned around to look at Clay for some kind of answer. He knew more about what was going on with Jessie than he did.

"She's not going to answer you daddy, but she can hear you." He said reading his dad's mind.

"Why?"

"Jessie's grip on reality isn't really there anymore daddy, and it takes a while to rebuild." He said in the lamest terms he could think of. "But she can hear you, and understand what your sayin' talk to her."

"Jessie honey, I just want to say I'm sorry. Clay pointed out to me on the way down here that what I did was wrong."

Clay got the feeling that his father was holding back because he was in the room. "I'm gonna go get some coffee daddy, you want any?"

"No,"

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay. Jessie. I'm sorry baby. I didn't stop you when you ran to go be a Viper, because I was too stubborn to admit that it was my fault you weren't happy at home, and honey I just hope that you forgive me, and I'm not asking you to stay, but I want you to come back home and see your mom and me, I think if you give it a chance, you'd be happy to be home."

Clay walked towards the vending room, thinking about how lost his dad looked trying to find the words to say to Jessie. He couldn't imagine what'd it'd be like to have to go through that. He knew, if he didn't straighten up soon, that might as well be him in there.


	9. Old friends and New fears

Without the pressures of raising a baby and saving the world Clay was beginning to get his act together. He called Kimiko at least four times a day to check on Aiden and things, but not before giving her an apology from his heart and soul. She didn't forgive him though, which was unusual, but he still had to accept that. It'd been about five months since he'd been sent back home to Texas.

In those five months, Jessie had woken up and was in physical therapy to regain her motor skills, then she could come home, and Clay was thankful for that. That was the only good thing that had been happening in those five months. Clay vowed to himself before he went back to get Aiden, he'd be the kind of man that deserved a son and that meant he would have to get past Calleigh's memory. 'Cause he was sure that Aiden was going to ask about her one day, and Clay would need to be able to handle that.

Clay was buttoning up his shirt in front of the bathroom mirror, getting ready to go the cemetery. He was going over the things in his head that he wanted to tell Calleigh - like how much Aiden had grown, what he was doing as far as his Xiaolin duties went, things like that. He wasn't going to get negative about it, because if he did he would chicken out and not go and that was the last thing he needed.

"You clean up good son."

He looked over at his father and gave him a small smile. "Thank you sir."

"How's my grandson?" He asked taking a seat on Clay's bed.

"Kimiko says he's startin' to crawl, " He smiled as he thought about his son." Says she's afraid to put him in the crib at night, so she's been puttin' him in the bed with her."

"Yeah, your mother went through that with you and Jessie when ya'll started walkin'."

There was a momentary silence.

"Listen son- I was thinkin' maybe you could go back to the Temple for Thanksgivin' , it's been awhile since you seen Aiden and them."

" Daddy, what about Jes, ain't she supposed to come home? You're gonna need help with her aren't ya?"

"No, I think we can handle her, and that's why I think it'd be okay for you to go."

"I don't want to go back to the temple yet Daddy, I'm not ready for the Xiaolin things yet. I mean don't get me wrong. I miss Aiden somethin' horrible, and Kim, Rai and Omi are my family-

"I understand son, you don't want all of mankind restin' on your shoulders, you shouldn't feel guilty for that."

"Do you think mama would mind if I invited them for Thanksgivin'?"

"You kiddin' ? Your mama loves that girl, I bet she'd love to have 'em over, and we'd all love to get to see Aiden again, don't you think?"

"I'll call and ask her when I get back from the cemetery." Clay said heading for the door.

"Make sure you ask your mama firs' alright?"

"Yes sir,"

He drove towards the cemetery and as he got closer he felt adrenaline shoot down his spine and his stomach throwing itself into knots. This was going to be harder than he thought it would be, but it needed to happen. He pulled up on the grass and killed the engine. He got out of the car slowly and headed towards the tombstones. He walked up and down the rows looking for the name Carver.

After about ten minutes he found the her last name and the knot in his stomach got tighter and he felt like it was hard to breathe even though his breathing was fine. He gave into the weakness in his knees and fell in front of the tombstone, taking in what had been carved into it.

It was an onyx color with her name carved into the front in a strong font. There were tiny angels bordering the words. He traced them with his fingers. He couldn't believe that this was his beautiful Calleigh's final resting place. The tombstone's words did her justice though, which was all anyone could ask for.

Calleigh Ashlyn Carver

November 17th, 1986- April 12th 2005

And all who wept and bewailed her : but he said, weep not fore she is not dead, but sleepth.

Luke 8:52

"Hey Calleigh," He said swallowing thickly to keep the tears at bay. "Sorry it took me so long to get out here. I don't have a good excuse for it except ,you know, I was afraid." He explained pulling his legs out in front of him and sitting Indian style to be more comfortable. "I had it all planned out in my head how this was gonna go Cal, but I can't rember any of it now."

He flashed back to the day that Calleigh died, it just now dawned on him that he slept through her last moments, he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry Calleigh, I wasn't there. I wasn't there for you when you were pregnant because of all of that Xiaolin shit, and it killed you. I killed you, I'm sorry for that." He said wiping away the hot tears from his cheeks.

"This isn't about me feelin' sorry for myself though. This was for Aiden. Every time I look at him I see so much of you in him. I couldn't deny he was yours if I wanted too. I don't know what I'm gonna do with him when he asks who his mommy is. I won't be able to handle it Calleigh, I won't.-"

"Clay?" He heard a surprised female voice ask behind him. He knew that voice, it was Calleigh's best friend. What was her name? "Clay, is that you?"

"Hey.."

"Catherine."

"Hey Catherine, how are you?" He asked awkwardly taking in her features, she'd changed a lot.

She was a couple inches taller and her freckles had faded, but she was still a brown eyed-brunette that kind of reminded him of Katie Holmes, but with a slightly different facial structure. She was still beautiful, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for noticing.

"I'm okay, it's so good to see you. How are you?"

" It's good to see you too, what are you doin' here?"

" I came by to talk to her, tellin' her about my new boyfriend, Austin."

"Austin. Austin Vega?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, we had a couple classes together when I was still in school,"

It was all coming back to him. Catherine went to school with him before he was sent to China, where he met Calleigh in the first place.

"I miss her too Clay," She said looking at the hurt in his eyes. "She was a great person, she would of been a great mom."

"Yeah, she woulda been."

"How's the baby?"

"He's good,"

"About ten months now right?"

"Yeah,"

"Where is he?"

"He's with my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Well, kinda, his name is Rai Pedrosa."

He didn't say Raimundo's full name in Texas, cause it wasn't very southern and he didn't feel like going through all of the talk that was required to explain that Raimundo was Brazilian.

"Pedrosa, sounds Spanish."

"No, it's Portuguese I think."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll come back later, if you want to be alone."

"No, no. It's good to see a familiar face, besides you can explain how you talk to her, cause I ain't doin' too well." He said turning the southern charm on.

"Well, if it's not any trouble." She said sitting down in front of the tombstone followed by Clay. "It's not hard, you just talk about what's been going on with your life like she's sitting right in front of you."

"How do you handle it when you don't get an answer?"

"I just kind of think about how she would of reacted to it. Helped me through a lot of this." She looked back at the tombstone. "Hey Calleigh, didn't mean to walk in on you and Clay, just came by to check on you, anyways rember Austin Vega? He asked me out and I said yes!"

Clay smiled, she sounded enthusiastic like Calleigh really was sitting there in front of her. He listened to her jabber on to Calleigh about her sister, her job, her parents. For the first time, thinking about Calleigh didn't hurt like it used too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko was sitting at her computer watching Aiden from the chair. He had a hold of the side of the bed and was trying to stand up. He was cute, his little legs wobbled under him just before he fell. She was afraid he was going to hurt himself, but Raimundo had told her it was a normal part of development and she couldn't just chase after him every time he got wobbly because it would discourage him.

She sighed, "Clay should be here for this."

Aiden turned towards her after hearing her speak and held an arm out for her. Which was his way of telling her he wanted to be picked up. She smiled at him and walked over to him and bent down to his level.

"Alright Aiden, I'll make a deal with you."

Aiden started squealing at her and making his gurgling noises.

"I'll let you stand up all you want, but you can't start walking until we see daddy again okay?"

Aiden fell quiet like he was contemplating the idea and she let out a small laugh. "Come on handsome, lets go see what Uncle Rai and Omi are up too."

She picked the baby up and walked outside to the training room where Raimundo and Omi were. She watched the two completely drenched in sweat and practicing their marshal arts skills, getting way too into it for Kimiko's liking.

"Hey guys!" She yelled to interrupted them. They both looked at her mid-move.

"What do you need Kim?" Raimundo called out to her.

"It's about time for dinner. I was just wondering if you guys planned on smelling like pigs again."

Raimundo smelled his shirt and pulled a face. "Yeah, you're right. Come on Omi, let's get cleaned up."

"Yes, that would be most appropriate."

Aiden started to get fussy as Raimundo walked past him, Raimundo turned around.

"What lil' man, what's the matter?"

Aiden held his arms out for Raimundo to take him.

"No lil' man. Uncle Rai's all nasty, you don't want him right now." He said playing with his little fists. "Stay with Kim-Kim okay?"

He quit crying as Kimiko bounced him. "Come on handsome, lets go get you cleaned up for dinner."

She just got through saying that when her cell phone rang. She shifted Aiden's weight to the other side and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby,"

"Shawn?"

"Who else calls you baby?"

"My dad, where are you anyways?" She asked kind of unsettled by the background noise.

"I'm at an airport."

"An airport?"

"Yeah, I'm comin' to see you."

"What? To the temple!"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Why are you comin' to the temple!"

" 'Cause it's where you live?"

"Shawn you have to tell me about these things! I live in a sacred place, I have to get permission to bring people up here!"

"Okay, I'll apologize when I get there, but I'm already in China, so can I please come?"

"Fine."

"Okay, I'll see you then, I love you."

"Yeah, bye."

She hung up the phone and looked at Aiden who watching her for a reaction so he knew how to react.

"This is going to get interesting." She told the toddler.

She walked back in her bedroom just as Raimundo was pulling his shirt over his head. He looked over in her direction and saw that something was wrong.

"Hey girl, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Shawn's coming to the temple."

"Oh, when's he comin'?"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight!"

"He didn't tell me he was comin', he just showed up at the airport."

"You did explain to him-"

"Yes!"

"Okay, let's just go eat and we'll worry about him later." He told her in a dazed voice.

"Are you okay Rai?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said taking Aiden from her. "Let's go eat."

They walked towards the dining room when Kimiko spotted a girl standing at the front gates with various bags sitting around her.

"Hey Rai?"

"Hm?"

"Who's that?"

Raimundo looked in the general direction where Kimiko was pointing and saw the girl and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Ro!"

He quickly handed Aiden to Kimiko and ran off to meet the girl. Leaving Kimiko with no answers, once so ever. She walked over to Raimundo and the new girl, Ro, he'd called her. She watched Raimundo pick the girl up in a hug and spin her around in a circle. As Kimiko got closer she saw the girl better. She was a blonde with green eyes, not too much taller than she was, and her skin was really tan like she'd spent her whole life in the sun.

"Hey Rai! God it's so good to see you!" She said as they broke away from each other.

"What are you doin' up here Ro?" He asked, excitement shining in his voice.

"What a girl can't stop by and see her bud?"

"Not without warning me!" He said hugging her again and saw Kimiko bouncing Aiden on her hip.

"Hey Kim come here a minute!" He said pulling her closer to the other two. "Ro this is Kimiko. She lives here too, Kim this is Rosa."

"Hi," Kimiko said holding out her free arm to shake the girls hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh man, Kim you have no idea what me and Ro have done through the years,-"

"Me and Rai used to go to school together before he got too good for school." She explained watching Aiden getting bounced in Kimiko's arm.

"He yours?" She asked Kimiko, pointing to Aiden.

"Oh, no. This is Aiden, he's our other friend's son. He's not here right now, so I'm watchin' him." She explained in the lame terms.

"Sorry, he just looks a lot like you."

"Well ,we're both white as a ghost so," Kimiko said jokingly causing the girl to smile. " Hey Rai, why don't you invite Rosa to dinner."

"Yeah, you got here just in time."

"I'd love to stay, I'm starving!"

They went to the dining room and Raimundo introduced Rosa to everyone else and they ate in merriment. A couple of hours later Shawn got there.

"Hey baby,"

"Hey Shawn, just hold on a second. I've got to put Aiden down." She said walking over to the crib and put the sleeping baby down.

Then Raimundo walked in the door with Rosa. You couldn't cut the awkwardness with a switch-blade.

"Hey Shawn, when'd you get here?" Raimundo asked.

"A couple of minutes ago."

Another awkward moment of silence.

"Hey, Rai, weren't you going to show Rosa around the temple?"

"Yeah, I was just goin' to show her, the temple. Come on." He said jerking her out of their bedroom by the wrist.

"Easy Rai, I'm commin'!"

Shawn watched them go and then turned around to Kimiko.

"Why was he here?"

"Because he was showing Rosa around,"

"He's living here," He said as he looked around and saw the cheesy soccer posters that Raimundo considered his prized possessions.

"What?"

"He's living here isn't he? He lives in the same room with you!"

"Yes, but Shawn, listen for a second."

"Listen to what! You're sleeping in the same room with another guy, a guy I don't like!"

"Outside now!"

"Kim!"

"Outside!" She said shoving him outside. "Don't you ever raise your voice around that baby like that ever again. Do you understand that!"

"Yeah, another point, you're playing mommy to some guy's kid. It's not your fault the kid doesn't have a mother." He spat.

Kimiko couldn't believe Shawn had just said that to her. He hadn't been here five minutes and he was already raising his hell. Perfect.

"For your information, that kid, his name is Aiden. He's Clay's son. Clay is my best friend, believe it or not you do things for your best friend, which sometimes includes watching their kid."

"Kim,"

"Let me finish. Aiden's mother is dead. You ever disrespect her name like that again. I will be sure that your chances at working for my father is zero. You understand that Shawn?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, now I've had a rough couple of months, and I want to enjoy spending this time with you, but I can't do that if you are going to be an ass."

"Okay,"

"Part of that is getting along with Raimundo. He lives here, you cause trouble your the one getting kicked out of this place, and I will do nothing to help you get back in."

"Kimiko,"

"You shouldn't of come in the first place." She spat before walking back into her bedroom.


	10. Do your worst

"Kimiko wait a minute." Shawn started trying to keep all of the anger out of his voice.

"What Shawn?" She demanded shortly, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why-

He was interrupted when her cell phone rang, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

She tried to ignore the response. "Hold that thought." She said holding her hand up and flipping the cell phone to ear with the other.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim," She heard Clay say in his usual manner.

"Hey Clay,"

"What's goin' on Kim? You sound mad."

"To say the least. What's goin' on Clay?" She said looking at Shawn and pulling her antenna up.

"Just callin' to check on Aiden and ya'll."

"Aiden's just fallen back asleep. He had a good day , he almost stood all the way up today." She said all giddy-like.

"He's tryin' to stand?"

"Oo, sorry Clay, I thought I'd already told you." Kimiko said mentally kicking herself. She'd gotten so wrapped up with Shawn she'd completely forgot about Clay and how much he knew about Aiden's development.

"Don't worry about it hun,"

"No Clay, you shouldn't of found out like that. I'm sorry,"

"Look, it's my fault for not bein' there. None of this is your fault okay?" He said with absolute seriousness.

The last thing Clay needed was Kimiko thinking that it was some how her fault that he'd royally fucked things up.

"Okay,"

"How's Rai n Master Fung n Omi?"

"Rai's friend from Brazil showed up, her names' Rosa or somethin' like that. Nice girl."

"Rosa, huh?"

"Yeah, she knew Rai from school or somethin'." She looked over at Shawn. He looked like he was getting angrier by the second as the conversation continued about Raimundo. Kimiko decided she should probably change the conversation.

"Shawn's here." She said, interrupting Clay's babbling about Raimundo .

"Really? He's bein' nice to you right? Raimundo's not causing any trouble is he?" Clay asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Well Kim, I got to get Cat home, I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Cat?"

"Oh, yeah. Catherine."

"Who's Catherine Clay?" She asked not even letting him finish his sentence.

She was afraid he was going to say that said Catherine was his girlfriend. 'Cause if he did, Kimiko would have a stroke right there in the middle of her bedroom floor. He didn't need to be flirting with Texan women. He needed to be getting his act together so he could have Aiden back and they could be a family again. Raimundo, Clay, Omi and her. Or you know, just her.

She shook the thought out of her head. What was she thinking? Clay would never go for her. They were too different. She was an heiress to one of the biggest companies in Japan and he was a down-home Texas cowboy. It would never work out. Even if he was one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met in her life, and didn't throw a fit every time he didn't get his way, she added reluctantly.

"Catherine was one of Calleigh's friends. I saw her at the cemetery today."

"What is she doin' there that late?"

"Kim it's only eight my time." He reminded her, surprised that she'd asked the question in the first place.

"Still. Is she at your house?"

"Yes. I invited her back for a bite and to see some pictures of Aiden."

"Well those pictures are outdated four or five months!" She said walking out of the bedroom and into the night's cool breeze.

"I know that Kim." He said trying to keep his cool.

There was a momentary silence. One not completely sure what to say to the other.

"I'll call you before you go to bed okay?"

"Okay, bye Clay."

"Bye Kim," He said followed by a soft click.

Kimiko held the phone to her ear another second or two, making sure she wasn't the first to hang up and then flipped the phone shut. She sighed and walked back into her bedroom, feeling completely stupid.

"Who was that?" Shawn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Clay,"

He sat and looked at her across the room in another momentary silence.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"I'm gonna go take a shower, would you watch the baby please?"

"Sure," He said, feeling kind of uneasy. He'd never been left alone with a baby, but how bad could it be? She was just taking a shower, he'd probably stay asleep anyways.

"Thanks." She said grabbing some night clothes out of the drawer and heading to the small bathroom attached to the room.

At the exact moment as the bathroom door shut, Aiden's eye fluttered open. He shakily sat up and looked around and Shawn couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine. He looked like he was about to start screaming at any second for Kimiko's lack of presence.

Kimiko was already mad enough at him and it would only get worse if he let the kid cry. He walked over to the bed with a blue baby lamb plushie doll and started playing with it on the bed, giving it commentary as he went along.

"Hi baby. My name is..my name is, uhh-" He look at the doll for a second trying to determine a name. "Blamb! My name is Blamb and I want to play with you!" He said in a happy tone. He was trying to impersonate someone on Nick Jr. or some other children's show. He didn't really know anything about little kids or babies, so he was kind of free lancing it.

He smiled when Aiden reached out for the lamb, giggling like babies do. "There you go little guy, hangin' out with Shawn isn't so bad right?" He said handing over "Blamb".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosa and Raimundo were sitting together outside on the rocks listening to the gentle roar of the water fall only inches away from them. Rosa was thinking about how much Raimundo's life had changed since she'd last seen him. Besides that he was physically taller and more masculine, he was different. He gave into things easier than before, he was more open, he wasn't distant, and he didn't hide behind his witty banter. He embraced it.

He'd finally embraced who he was. She was proud of him for that.

"What are you thinkin' about Ro?" He asked, his eyes boring into her thoughts. He always had been able to do that to her.

"I was just thinkin' about you and, this place."

"Yeah, nobody thought I'd end up here huh?"

"I always knew you were destined for bigger things than Rio, but I didn't think you'd end up in China." She said truly amazed at his accomplishments.

"Ro, look at me."

She turned her head in his request. He looked at her with fear in his eyes. He wasn't afraid _of _her, but he was afraid _for_ her. She couldn't help but feel a chill of fear run down her spine. That look scared the hell out of her.

"What is it Rai?" She said, doing her best to keep an even tone.

"Are you in trouble?" He asked, not bothering with how his own voice sounded.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Ro, you got put into jail for five years on an assault charge. It's only been three."

"Rai,-

"Did you break out Ro?" He asked, afraid of the answer he was going to get. She was on her third strike when she was arrested. He didn't want anything to happen to her, it was hard enough watching her go to prison.

After he didn't get an answer he reworded the question. "Ro, please don't tell me your on the run."

"I'm not on the run." She said, pulling her leg out from under her and pulling her pant's leg up.

"I'm on probation." She told him, exposing the ever-blinking ankle bracelet.

"Are you allowed out of the country on a probation charge?"

"Rai, stop worrying okay? Ro's a big girl she can handle it." She told him slowly as if he were a three year old.

"You can't go out of the country on a probation charge."

"You can as long as someone from the probation hearing goes with you. My probation officer is here too."

"You did all of that to come and see me? Ro, you always said if you the chance you wanted to go to Australia." He said kind of disappointed that she gave up her life's dream just to see him.

"I told you that when I got out of jail we'd see each other again. I _always_ keep my word." She said covering the bracelet back up.

"Sorry I doubted you."

"Don't worry about it Rai, I doubted me too." She said ruffling his hair up before she stood up.

"Where you goin'?"

"I'm tired of sulking, wanna go do somethin' fun?"

"Well, hell yeah." He said standing up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay pulled up to the house after taking Catherine home. He was tired, and all he wanted right now was to get to sleep. He looked at his watch. 10:30., almost thee in the morning for Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi. He had a good feeling Kimiko was still awake so he dialed Kimiko's number ,so he could keep his word to her.

He listened to it ring three times before Kimiko answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Kim,"

"Hey Clay, it's three in the mornin'."

"Where you asleep?"

"Almost."

"Sorry Kim, I thought you'd still be awake."

"No, everyone crashed out here." She said pulling the covers off of her, being careful not to wake Aiden up, who had finally fallen asleep between her and Shawn.

"Well, I'll let you get to sleep then."

"What's the matter Clay?"

"Just tired."

"You said you met that girl at the cemetery." She said recalling their last conversation. "You went and saw Calleigh didn't you?" She asked cautiously, not sure if Clay wanted to talk about it.

"Yeah," He said swallowing his tears before they had a chance to gather in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Wanna talk about it?"

They talked for the rest of Kimiko's night. He told her about Calleigh's tombstone, and about what they'd talked about, and how Aiden was doing, and how Raimundo had made a fool of himself a long time ago, but they could never bring Catherine into their conversation, as much as the other wanted too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay woke up the next morning with the smell of breakfast luring him downstairs. It reminded him that he needed to ask his mom about Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi coming for Thanksgiving.

He stumbled downstairs, and took a seat at the table. Jessie was already sitting across from him.

"Hey Clay," She said in a monotone.

"Mornin' Jessie."

Jessie didn't rember anything from the attack she suffered from Chase Young. The attack that triggered Clay to lose his mind and wind up in Texas. All she knew was that he was home and had left Aiden there in China. She wouldn't listen to him when he tried to tell her the truth. So she just went on believing that Clay'd abandoned Aiden ,and in her Texas mind, that was the worst possible thing that he could of done in his life.

He was interrupted from his musings when his dad came down stairs. He hadn't done anything to contradict Jessie's beliefs and that bothered Clay to an extent, but he took in stride. He knew that his dad didn't want to upset Jessie into leaving, and he understood that.

His mom laid out several plates of food out on the table and took her own seat.

"Get somethin' to eat kids, we won't be back until late tonight."

"Mama, can I ask you somethin'?"

"What son?"

"What do you think about havin' Kim, Rai, and Omi home for Thanksgivin'?"

"That'd be real nice son," She said as her face lit up. "How's that Kim doin' anyways?"

"She's been doin' good."

"How about that beau, Rai?"

"He's got a friend from Brazil at the Temple, Kim's supposed to call me with the specifics tonight."

"He should get him a nice girl, I think it'd be good for him."

"Not yet, mama, he's still way too wild to settle down with one girl."

"He ain't cheatin' on nobody is he?"

"Ah, nah, Rai's got too much pride and honor for that."

"Well that's good."

"So it's okay then?" He said standing up and taking his plate into the kitchen.

"Of course son,"

"Thanks mama,"

"Go ahead and get started on your chores son." His dad told him as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Alright daddy,"

He walked out to the barn and started letting the horses out into the pasture to graze for the morning and his cell phone rang. The one Kimiko had given him after he got sent away so she could always get a hold of him. He dug it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clay, it's Catherine."

"Hey Cat, what are you doin'?"

"I was wonderin' somethin,"

"What was that?"

"Wanna go out with me and Austin tonight? Get out of the house?"

"I'm not sure Cat,-

"Come on Clay, just for a little while, what would it hurt?"

Clay wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that he shouldn't go. What if something bad happened? He rolled his eyes at the feeling, what was he four? He could go out and have some fun and not worry about something bad happening.

"Please Clay?"

"Okay Catherine. I'll be there."

He hung the phone up and the feeling got stronger, but he shrugged it off as his paranoia. What was the worst that could happen?


	11. Stand back up

Shortly after he hung up from Catherine's call his cell phone rang again. He rolled his eyes at the increasingly annoying ring tone Kimiko had put on it and looked at the number. It was Kimiko. He thought it was awful early for Kimiko to be calling him, especially since she'd stayed up all night talkin' to him.

"Hello?"

"Hey man," A husky and tired voice said on the other end.

"Oh, hey Rai,"

"What's goin' on?"

"Ah, you know, same ol' same."

There was a brief moment of silence. Why was it so difficult to have a conversation with Raimundo all of a sudden?

"What's goin' on in that world?" Clay asked.

"Well, me and Kim both got late night visitors." Raimundo started

"Really?"

"Yeah Shawn showed up," Raimundo said in a tone that said in an annoyed tone that also meant he was also rolling his eyes.

"He give Kim any trouble?"

"You know I'd beat his face in if he did." He said jokingly, sort of.

"Who's the other one?"

"Oh, Rosa, she's a friend of mine."

"Rosa. She's a girl."

"Well I would hope so. Or I'd of gone all these years believing a really horrid lie."

"She's a _girl_ Raimundo." He said stretching out the word 'girl'.

"Oh, shut-up. I've known her for years. Like since the infant years!" Raimundo said, slightly freaking out a little.

"How come she's never been up before?" Clay teased. His inner child found a way out around Raimundo, it always had.

"She's been in jail." Raimundo said slowly and almost like a question.

" Yep, she's your company." He said in a joking tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raimundo said not catching the joke.

"It means you hang out with the bad guys, how long Shawn stayin'?"

"I dunno, but I'm startin' to get the feelin' Kim's gonna kick him out. They're not all touchy- feely anymore."

"Really? I wonder why,"

" I think he's all tense about her livin' here with all guys and takin' care of Aiden like she's his mom." He said treading his words, making sure there wasn't anything Clay would get horribly torn up over.

" Kim's my best friend. She's doing what I'da done for her if roles were switched." He said like everyone in the world should know the story. It wasn't a lie, if Kimiko were in his shoes, he'd do the same thing for a her in short of a heartbeat.

" I know that, and Kim knows that. I'm pretty sure Shawn knows that, just not willing to accept it."

"He gets any more paranoid, Kim' gonna hang him out to dry. She doesn't play with that kind of stuff."

"Yeah I know it. It's what I'm waitin' on."

"Rai, don't cause any more problems for her. I already feel bad enough that she's going through all of this for me."

"Not like that. I'm waitin' on her to blow up on him, duh."

Another momentary silence.

"Rai, can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"What did you mean when you said she's taking care of Aiden like she's his mom?"

"I don't know man, it's hard to explain. If you walked by them in the street you would think that he was hers." He stated, not in a elaboration mood, it was close to noon there and that was early for Raimundo. He'd never out grown being a crack of noon type of guy and he had seen no reason to start.

Clay felt his chest start to burn with pain and regret. His son was growing up without him, he probably thought Raimundo and Kimiko were his parents, he probably had little memory of Clay. His son hadn't seen his father in five months. **Five** months, he let go by-five months he'd put Kimiko through hell and put a strain on her romantic relationship to the point where she considered calling it off with him. He could feel the tears beginning to gather in his eyes and his respiration start to lose it's rhythm. He was losing his composure and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it.

"Clay, are you alright? You're breathin' sounds funny." He said letting out a yawn.

After a few minutes Raimundo realized Clay was crying. He didn't know why, but he was pretty sure something he said had caused Clay's sudden loss of emotional control.

"Clay, what's goin' on man? Talk to me." He said trying to get Clay to calm down.

"Ai-Aiden." Clay choked out.

The name of his little boy made his heart ache more. What kind of father was he? He ran away. He tried to run from his problems, he tried to run from his home. He abandoned them. He abandoned him. It may of started out as an attempt to rescue his sanity from the pressure of saving the world, but he did that. He had it together, or as together as he was going to get without Calleigh and he didn't go back. He didn't make it right and that made him just as bad as a man who left completely. Jessie was right, he was a prick, he was arrogant, he was a loser, he was all of those things.

"What Clay? What about Aiden?" Raimundo asked trying to make sense of his friend's words.

"Ai-Aiden."

"Clay, you're going to have to elaborate here cowboy!" Raimundo shouted at his friend, running his hands through his thick hair nervously.

He heard Kimiko's muffled voice in the background and Raimundo's panic as he tried to explain the situation to her. Not a second short of Raimundo's last sentence did she snatch the phone from him.

"Clay?" She asked, trying to keep a calm and even tone.

"Kim," He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Clay are you okay?"

"Ai-Aiden."

"He's fine Clay, I promise."

"I'm-I'm sorry."

"Don't worry-

"No! It was wrong Kim, I was wrong I'm sorry you were just tryin' to help back at the hospital you were jus' watchin' out fer us. I'm so sorry Kimi." He choked out into one big sentence.

"Clay it's okay." She tried to reassure him, her own heart breaking at the sound of agony in Clay's voice.

The sound of pity in Kimiko's voice wasn't helping him for anything. All he could think about was all the problems he'd of caused for her and never did anything to repay. He never paid back the money she'd given him for Aiden's crib and things like that. He didn't even come and give her a break. He just hid. He didn't even say 'thank you' to her. Not once. The more he upset he got the more he started gasping for air and it caused him to erupt into a terrible coughing fit.

"Clay, breathe honey," She inhaled and exhaled slowly in demonstration. "It's gonna be okay Clay,"

She sat there for a second trying to think of what to say that would make any of this any better. Any thing at all, but she drew a blank. There was nothing she could do for him at this point, except just try and be reassuring, which wasn't working for shit at this point in the conversation. Damn it Rai.

"I'm so- I'm so sorry Kimi."

"I forgive you honey,"

"You're not jus' sayin' that 'cause I'm the big-gest prick in the world-right?" He managed to get out.

"Of course not. You're not a prick Clay,"

"Really-cause all the shit I done- done sounds like a prick- to me."

"Clay, honey sit down and take a deep breath."

He hit his knees right there in the middle of the tack room floor and tried to dry his eyes with his free hand, only for them to be replaced with fresh tears. He tried to inhale, but it didn't work. He couldn't draw any clean breath.

"Can-Can I see 'im?"

"See who Clay?"

"Ai-Aiden."

"Yeah of course, just hold on a second."

She flipped the phone into camera and took a quick snap shot of Aiden sleeping in the bed since he'd hadn't woken up yet. Which Kimiko was all too thankful for, it'd be really hard to take care of two people crying like babies.

She pushed send on the phone and then put it back to her ear.

"Clay, I want you to be careful with this, he's changed a lot in the past five months. Don't lose your mind on me now okay?" She asked of him, dreading the results of him seeing this picture.

Clay heard the message alarm go off and he flipped through the menu and got to the picture. His heart sunk in his chest as his eyes drank in the picture of his baby. He'd aged, but Clay knew that it was Aiden. He'd of known it even if Kimiko hadn't of told him.

The baby was asleep with his back against the blue sheets with his little fist curled up next to his head. His dark blonde head rested intently on the pillows that felt like laying on clouds if you were tired enough. Clay noticed his once porcelain white skin had turned a shade of honey color. The tone that Calleigh always held in her face. He bet he still had those dark brown bay colored eyes that once belonged to his mother. It was the best thing Clay'd ever seen in his life. His baby boy.

It was hard to put into words what he was feeling at that moment as he gazed at the picture. He was subconsciously stroking it with his thumb as he silently wished he could touch the real thing. Look at his son's eyes as they studied the world around him, but he'd fucked all of that up now.

"Clay are you still there?" She asked, starting to get worried when she didn't hear anything from him after a few moments.

"Yeah, yeah Kim, I'm still here." He said with a stifled voice. He just wanted to keep on crying but he knew he didn't need to with Kimiko on the other side of the line. She had enough to deal with already.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"He's doing good Clay, he really is. I told you I would take care of him." She said desperately wanting to being some type of comfort to her friend.

"I never doubted you Kim."

"I know."

There was a few minutes of silence as Clay slowly gained about a quarter if his composure.

"Kim,"

"Yeah?"

"Have ya'll made Thanksgiving plans yet?"

"No, Clay it's still October."

"I know, but if you don't mind will you bring Aiden and the rest of them down to Texas for Thanksgiving?"

"Clay, I'm not sure. Rai's always gone for Thanksgiving-

"Just ask him Kim, I'm not expecting any thing."

"Okay,"

"Please come Kim, I need ya'll." He asked-begged her.

"I'll try Clay,"

"That's all I can ask for.-

He was cut off when he heard Aiden crying in the background. He was surprised that the tone of the cry had changed, it wasn't so much as a cry for help as a cry for attention. He guessed it was another normal part of development that he was missing.

"I've got to go Clay, I'll call you back when I get him settled."

"Take your time."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye,"

He heard the gentle click of the phone and hung it up. He exhaled slowly and took a minute to get his bearing back under him. He still had a lot to do on the farm and he knew he should get to work, but he just couldn't bring himself to stand back up. He knew all he needed was another minute, and then he'd be fine. At least fine enough to stand back up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo went back to his old bedroom that he'd moved into. He looked around and took in its' hominess. Well as homey as three spare soccer posters and two cots got. He'd put it together last night when Shawn and Rosa got in so they would have some place to sleep. Besides, he really didn't want Mr. Paranoid to know he was sleeping in the same bed with Kimiko. They weren't doing anything, but he knew that Shawn wouldn't believe that. Or listen to reason, like the fact that there was a ten month old between them all the time.

Thinking about Aiden make Raimundo think about Clay. He had problems feeling sorry for Clay. He knew he should feel bad for him, but he didn't. Clay'd done it to himself. It was on Clay's own accord that he was in Texas and had chosen to stay there. Raimundo had fought for Clay. No one could say that he hadn't. He had fought for Clay's sanity and Clay's right to be called a Xiaolin Warrior.

He couldn't do it anymore.

Clay had to do that for himself now.


	12. Two steps forward

**A/N: Here we go guys. Let's see how it goes.**

Clay finished his morning chores about an hour late and he was late to the feed store, but he didn't really care. He walked back up to the old ranch house to grab his keys.

"You back from the feed store already son?"

"No daddy, I still got to go."

"Runnin' a little bit behind ain't ya?" He said looking at his watch.

"Just a little bit."

"You alright son? You act a little out of it." He said eyeing Clay's tired looking eyes and rough looking appearance.

He was going downhill again, he could tell by looking at him.

"Yeah daddy. I'm fine." He said grabbing his keys and stuffed them into his pocket and started strapping his watch to his wrist.

"Well you better get a move on. I'm sure those heifers would like to be fed today."

"I know daddy, I'll be back soon." He said starting for the door.

"Okay son,"

Clay drove to the old feed store and finally found a parking spot in the over crowded lot big enough to fit his over sized truck. He walked up the old feed store that the Bailey's had been using since Clay was a baby and Clay always was a big believer in tradition, and the fact they had an account there didn't hurt either.

He walked around the never ending isles and got cattle feed and other things that Clay knew needed to be replaced back at the ranch. He was looking at the prices for feeding bins when he heard some women talking in the other isle. Their tones sounding like they were more than interested.

"Did you hear that the Bailey's son is back in town?"

"Yeah, I hear he went and tried to get forgiveness from the Buddhist king for gettin' the Carver's girl in the family way."

"I always thought that boy was a Christian."

"I also heard that the baby wound up being too much of a problem."

Some think he ran to China to keep the Carver's from tryin' to get custody."

"Everythin's a big court battle now a days."

"I hear ya."

"It's a damn shame actually, Sarah said she sent him a letter back in January. Never responded to her, not even to tell her no."

"Seven months ago?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm surprised John let his own son do that."

"I'm not sure John knows. Sarah never liked him much after he hired Calleigh."

"Oh yeah that's right."

Clay felt his own heart sink. His own home town was talking about him like he was some kind of freak.

Hell, he practically was in a little town who believed in the strong binds of marriage. He'd planned on marrying Calleigh after Aiden was born, but it was called off. He needed to leave. Not just leave the store, but leave the town, the state.

He was losing his mind without Aiden and the rest of his family. Nothing could replace his mom and his dad and his sister, but he was going crazy without his son and his family. They were the ones he'd spent the hardest years of his life with. They were the ones that were there on the holidays to the normal days to the tough days when the Shen-Gong-Wu came day after day.

They were there when the sun rose the next morning and he needed to do the same for them.

He knew they would of walked through fire for him, but he couldn't believe how incredibly selfish he had been by actually making him do it.

He hated himself for that.

He took his things to the register and bought them out.

"Thank you and come again." The cashier said in a bored tone.

He threw his things in the back of his truck and dug his cell phone out of his pocket. He was going to get his courage up and go home, but he needed to make a few phone calls first. He dialed Catherine's number. He was going to tell her never mind about tonight. He didn't feel like it, and he had a few things to think about anyways.

"Hello?" She asked in her ever cheery tone.

"Hey Cat, it's me."

"Oh, hey Clay, what are you callin' me for?"

"Were you busy?"

"No, you just don't normally call me at this time of the day. I don't want anything to be wrong with you."

"No, everythin's okay."

She actually sounded genuinely concerned for him. There's someone he forgot about in his little equation. Catherine.

The one person in Texas who didn't look at him like a freak or a loser. He wouldn't doubt if she was the only person who believed he was worth a damn anymore. It was going to be hard to tell her "I'm going back to China, not worrying about you or anythin'."

"You still there cowboy?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm still here."

"So what'd you need?"

"You wanna come over today?"

"Sure, when's a good time?"

"Now's fine."

"Okay, I'll be over soon."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye cowboy,"

He got in the car and raced home. He was going to beat her there, feed the cows and get cleaned up before she got over. He couldn't wait to see her and see the happy expression on her face.

He was stopped at the red light and reality hit him again like a ton of bricks.

This was Calleigh's best friend in the world. Someone who she had stood by no matter what. They were through it all together all the way to the end. Catherine had been the one to tell Clay he had better treat her right or she'd of had him shot if he broke Calleigh's heart. Calleigh loved Catherine like a sister and he was sure it was vice- versa, and here he was trying to win her over. Trying to get her to stay with him. You never fell in love with your lover's best friend. Even if she was gone, especially if she was gone. It just wasn't right.

It just sealed his theory, he had to leave. When Catherine came over he would tell her about his plan, and no matter what happened he would leave within the next couple of days.

He pulled up to the cows' gate and killed the engine. He walked around to the back and unloaded the heavy purple bag of grain and walked in with it as the cows circled him trying to get the bag he had on his shoulder.

"Get back now, or your not gettin' any of it." He said sternly as he sat it down to cut it open and poured it into the trough.

"Hey cowboy!" He heard Catherine's voice call from a distance.

He looked and saw the brunette girl get out of a big red truck and running up to the gate.

"Careful Cat! Don't scare the heifers."

"Sorry," She said slowing her gate a little to not scare the animals. She leaned on the old bars of the rusty gate and watched Clay feed them.

"Gimme a sec. I'm almost done."

"Take your time."

He finished up with that and jumped the gate.

"Come on, let's walk up to the house. I gotta get somethin'."

"What's wrong Clay?" She asked as they headed for the old ranch house.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her with a confused face.

"You got this solemn look on your face, more than normal. What's the matter?"

"Just been a long week."

"What happened?"

"Nuthin' just some stuff back home."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. Cat, can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Have you heard all this talk about me?"

"Where?"

"In town,"

"Oh yeah, that."

That was not the answer he had been wanting, and it apparently showed on his face.

"Listen Clay, that's all just a bunch of wives-tales. It's all bullshit. Don't listen to them, okay?" She said with absolute certainty.

"Why shouldn't I? They're right." He said with a slight scoff that he hadn't meant.

"Nothing that they say is right about you."

"How do you figure! I'm here living with my daddy a million miles away from my son! Putting everybody I know and love through living hell!-

He hadn't meant to scream at her. He hadn't meant to scream at all. It wasn't even meant for her. He was more screaming at himself than anything, throughout this day it was relive your worst moments at the Bailey's ranch, but there he went, still screaming.

"Clay?-" She said softly but firmly, hoping it would catch his attention.

"What?"

"I understand that you're mad and that you cain't stand any of this. It's hard, I know that.-

"What are you tryin' to say?" He asked, he wasn't in any mood for her to beat around the bush.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm always gonna be here. I want you to know that."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

"I didn't call you over to scream at you. I really wanted to talk to you." He said falling into a guilt-trip.

"I know Clay." She said opening the door and walking into the house.

"Hey Catherine." Mrs. Bailey granted with surprise. She wasn't expecting anybody today.

"Hello Mrs. Bailey. How are you doin' today?"

"Just fine hon, thanks for askin'. How's that boyfriend of yours doin'?"

"Austin? He's fine. He's starting in the football game this weekend."

"That's great. Tell him I said congratulations."

"I'll do that."

Clay listened to their conversation as he searched through the kitchen for his spare pocket knife. Thinking about Austin Vega and Catherine Johnston together. She deserved him, somebody who would give her a good life and take her away from all of this and keep her mind off of Calleigh. She deserved that.

So did he.

He found the missing object and stuffed it into his pocket and walked back into the living room to the two chatting women.

"Come on Cat, I found what I was lookin' for."

"Okay, bye Mrs. Bailey, it was nice seein' you."

"You too hon.,"

He held the door open for her and ushered her outside, and wasted no time after they were out of earshot of the house.

"Catherine."

"Hm?"

"I'm thinkin' about going back to Xiaolin Temple."

"When are you leavin'?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Would you mind bringin' Aiden out here sometime? I wanna see him."

"That reminds me." He said mentally kicking himself for forgetting about the picture.

He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open and gave it to her.

"Look at the wall paper. That's Aiden Dane there." He said pointing to the picture.

"He's beautiful Clay." She said looking at the picture, and seeing her best friend. She didn't expect it to hit home like it did. The pictures she'd seen of him before he resembled more of Clay that Calleigh, but in this one he was Calleigh's son. It upset her quickly.

"Cat? Are you okay?"

Clay's voice just seemed to make it worse, and the tears left her troubled brown eyes and rolled down her face.

"Catherine. I-I'm sorry. I should of realized." He started, kicking himself mentally some more.

Not really sure of what to do, he just held his arms open to her and she walked into his open embrace. He held her tightly, just wanting to be of some comfort to her. He knew all too well what the poor girl was going through. He sat there for a few minutes still holding onto her for dear life, listening to her muffled sobs as she tried her damndest to stop them.

After a few minutes she had cried herself out and he let her go.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said wiping her eyes.

"You know, a girl once told me if I needed someone to talk to, I could talk to her. Some good advice actually."

Catherine smiled at what he was trying to insinuate.

" I haven't done that in a long time."

"I know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko had put Aiden down in his bouncing walker to let him play around a little while she got on the computer for a minute. It'd been a couple days since she'd checked her mail and she felt like she had fallen out of the loop. Taking care of Aiden truely was 25 hour/ 8 days a week job. She was glad to do this for Clay, she kept telling herself he'd do it for her, but at some point he was going to have to come back and own up to his responsibility. This was his baby, not hers. She logged in to her messenger and saw that Keiko was on.

Kimiko: Hey girl. What's up?

Keiko: OMG! Do my eyes deceive me? Is it Kimiko?

Kimiko smiled at her friends statement. There's Keiko for you.

Kimiko: Just for a little while.

Keiko: So how's magic life?"

Kimiko:( rolls eyes) fine.

Keiko: lol. How's the baby?

Kimiko: Bouncing around like a goof ball.

Keiko: Well as long as he's having fun with it I guess.

Kimiko: Yeah I guess.

Keiko: You still rollin' with Shawn?

Kimiko: yeah, why?

Keiko: Fingers are tired, I'm gonna call you.

Kimiko: K.

Just as she spun around to check on Aiden her cell phone rang. Right on cue.

"Hello?"

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"Like I was typing, what's goin' on with you and Shawn?"

"Nothing really."

"Come on Kim, spill. I'm so bored. Dad's "grounded" me again, and I use that term loosely."

"I was about to say nobody can ground you, you've mastered the art of climbing out windows without a sound and having the watch in your pocket and no one ever finding out about it."

"Tell Keiko all your troubles." She said trying to sound mystic.

"Shawn came in a couple nights ago, without warning right?"

"Okay."

"And he throws a fit about me taking care of Aiden for Clay."

"How is Clay? Have you heard from him lately?"

"Yeah, I think right now he just feels like he's been exiled."

"How about hottie?"

"Raimundo?"

She had been trying for years to get Keiko to refer to Raimundo by name, but with little to no success.

"Yeah-yeah. Hottie's rarely have names."

" Raimundo is fine. His girlfriend from Rio's here right now."

"No! He is mine." She said playfully.

"Tch. Yeah."

"I could have him if I wanted him. I always figured you'd get him though."

"No. I have to figure out where this thing with Shawn is going before anything."

"Shawn is a boy toy and you know it."

"No he's not Keiko."

"Okay, okay. Shawn's not a boy toy-

She heard the alarm go off for someone being on the other line. She pulled it away from her ear and saw that it was Clay.

"I'll call you back Keiko."

"But-

"I'll call you back."

"Okay."

She answered Clays' call, praying she wasn't too late.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim,"

"Hey Clay, how are you?"

"I'm better."

"That's good."

"Hey Kimiko, can you do me a favor?"

"What's that cowboy?"

Clay was shocked for a minute. He was so used to Catherine calling him that, he forgot that all started with Kimiko. It all started with Kimiko these days.

"You still there?"

"Yeah,"

"So what do you need?"

"Can you ask Master Fung if you can catch a red eye out here to Texas with Aiden. I'll pick you up at the airport."

"What for?"

"Unfinished business. I never took Aiden to meet his grandmother or his Aunt." He said feeling guilty as he looked over at Catherine who was sitting in the passenger seat of his truck listening to him talk. She was going to get to see her "nephew". He'd make sure of it. Tomorrow's issue's were tomorrow's issues.


	13. A long ride home

Kimiko was sitting in a plane cab closely following behind first class seats next to a window that she was looking out of on a red eye midnight flight to Texas. She was silently rocking Aiden in his car seat that she had sat in the seat next to her.

She knew that kids under two years of age rode on airplanes for free, but she didn't want to take a chance on not having enough room for him and his car seat so she bought an extra ticket.

She was out of her mind, that was all there was to it, she was out of her god forsaken mind. She hadn't really gotten Master Fung's consult, and she was regretting it now. Her glance shifted from the darkness below her to the sleeping baby and smiled.

She'd be okay.

She pulled his blanket away from his mouth and ran her fingers across his cheek. "We're going to see daddy soon." She whispered as to not wake him up.

He moved him hand across where her fingers had touched him and then went back into a deep sleep as she went over hers and Master Fung's last conversation.

_"Okay Clay, I'll ask him. No promises okay?"_

_"Alright, Kim. Just call me back alright?"_

_"Will do cowboy, talk to you soon."_

_She hung up from Clay's phone call and sat in her computer chair for a minute as she looked at Aiden in the walker._

_"Your daddy wants to see you." She told the baby as if he were paying attention to her. _

_She smiled and walked over to him and held the walker still to get his attention.. "I'll be back in a minute handsome, be good until I get back."_

_She kissed him on the top of his head before going off in search of Master Fung, finding Omi instead._

_"Hello Kimiko."_

_"Hey Omi, have you seen Master Fung around?"_

_"Yes, he is in the training room. I asked him to help me with my form."_

_"How'd it go?"_

_"Perfect. As usual." Omi told her sounding very pleased with himself._

_"That's good Omi, would you go in my room and sit with Aiden? I have to ask Master Fung a question."_

_"Of course. I would like to spend some time with my infant friend."_

_"Thanks."_

_She found Master Fung in the exact place Omi had said he would be. He was meditating and she considered coming back later, but decided this was too important to wait. She cautiously tapped Master Fung on the shoulder, immediately snapping him out of his trance like state._

_"Yes Kimiko?" He said, not even turning around to see if he was correct._

_"Sorry to bother you Master Fung, but I have a question."_

_"What is it?" He said slowly standing up and looking at his young pupil._

_"I just got a phone call from Clay, he wants to know if I can take a plane to Texas with Aiden and bring him to see Clay."_

_"I was wondering when Clay would ask to see the boy."_

_"So, is it okay?"_

_"Of course, but you might want to make sure that your friend leaves before you do."_

_"Friend? Oh, Shawn." She swore under her breath before looking back at her Master. "I'll take care of it Master Fung." She said flashing him a smile trying to get away with the swearing._

_"I know you will. I would tell you to take Raimundo with you, but I think he would rather stay here until Rosa leaves."_

_"I agree Master Fung. I think I should make this trip alone anyway."_

_"And Kimiko, tell Clay I said that he is welcome home any time he wishes to return, and that I said "Hello."."_

_She smiled at Master Fung and thanked him for his permission before going back to buy the airfare tickets._

She was snapped out of her reminiscence when the flight attendandant came on over the P.A.

"We'll be landing in Austin Texas in approximately ten minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing. Thank you for flying American Airlines."

She smiled simply overjoyed that they would be landing soon, and that she could see Clay again.

"You hear that handsome?" She quietly asked the sleeping baby. "We're gonna land soon, and when we land, we can both see daddy again. You can show him how big you've gotten and all the stuff you've learned to do, huh?"

The plane landed ten minutes after ten minutes and Kimiko was slightly irritated, she hated airplanes ever since she was a child and her father used to take her all over the globe in a big fancy jet with all their big fancy rules and his big fancy friends smoking cigars that would nearly make her gag.

As she was unloading her carry on bags from the over head container she felt a knot grow in her stomach. She was so nervous about seeing Clay, it'd been almost six months since she'd last seen him.

How much would he have changed? Would he still be the sweet and loving cowboy she knew?

"Stop." She told herself and exhaling slowly. She was already here, and she was here to see Clay and that was exactly what she was going to do. It was too late to turn back now.

After she managed to pick up Aiden's car seat with Aiden in it, Aiden's diaper bag, her laptop, and her own personal bag she headed down the never ending airplane ramp heading for the terminal exit, praying that Clay was on time to pick them up. She had a good feeling that he was on the other side of the ramp just as scared about their next meeting as she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay was bouncing on the balls of his toes, berating himself for not being earlier, but it looked like the plane had been delayed so he had gotten lucky.

He had decided to leave Catherine back at her house, not completely sure how his interaction with Kimiko would go, and if it didn't go well he didn't want Catherine to witness it. He wanted Catherine to think highly of Kimiko like he did. She deserved that much.

He was trying really hard not to get nervous, but at the same time, it was getting harder and harder not to panic.

He at least for the six time that one day mentally kicked himself for letting so much time go by without seeing them.

He was snapped out of it when he saw a short raven haired girl holding a car seat and about four other bags. It was Kimiko.

"Kim!" He called out to her hoping to catch her attention.

Kimiko looked in the general direction of the sound of her name and saw someone who vaguely resembled Clay Bailey.

He looked so much older than before. He had a five o clock shadow across the lower half of his face, and she noticed that his skin had tanned into a dark caramel looking color, and he had lost weight and his eyes had a dark look to them, nothing like the beautiful blue eyes he'd had before.

Not that they were not still enchanting though.

Kimiko knew that Clay was a cowboy, she never expected him to look like the ones she'd seen in her outlaw movies.

She had surprised Clay too. She had her natural raven colored hair and the same flawless porcelain white skin he'd last seen her with, that much he expected. He didn't expect her to look so beautiful. She was wearing a simple pair of dark blue jeans that portrayed her figure and a black shirt with the word _Fender _scribbled on across it in white and her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a pair of flip-flops.

He slowly shuffled over to her, attempting to regain his train of thought as they came face to face. She was smiling obvious to any one that she was happy to see him again, and he returned the same smile before swallowing her in a hug, and not letting her go for a few moments.

"I missed you so much Kim,"

"I missed you too cowboy. More than you know." She said wrapping her free arm around him, afraid to sit the car seat down in the airport to use the other one.

He let her go after a minute and looked at the baby in the car seat. Aiden.

He took the car seat from the Kimiko's hand and sat it in the floor. To took him out of the confines of his car seat, trying not to wake him from his slumber.

"He's gotten so big." He said to Kimiko, not taking his eyes off of his beloved son.

"Yeah. I know." She said, not wanting to disturb him and the moment he was having.

"He looks so much like Calleigh."

"I know." She was beginning to repeat herself.

After a few minutes of just plain getting it together, Clay turned around and looked at Kimiko. Her bright indigo eyes searching his for some kind of emotion, and they seemed to of found what they were looking for cause she relaxed a little.

"Are you ready to go?"

"You bet. Let's go get my luggage."

"This ain't all of it!"

She spun around on her heel, car seat and all and glared at him.

"No, it's not all of it! Everything in your hands is Aiden's except for my laptop!"

"O-Okay, sorry for askin'." She said rubbing the back of his head with his free arm and smiling. He missed her temper, he never imagined he'd say that.


	14. It never changes

They stood next to the ride around that the luggage was supposed to be on-not finding Kimiko's bright neon pink luggage. They were frantically checking the tags on all of the bags, praying that it hadn't gotten lost some where half way across the world.

"And you're sure that it's pink?" Clay asked checking the tags on a black suitcase.

"Yes! I travel with bright damn pink luggage so shit like this doesn't happen!" She shouted furiously, obviously highly irate with the absence of her things.

"Okay, relax we'll find it. I'm sure it's here some where..." He reasoned- still checking the tags in the sea of bags that rolled by him. None of them being Kimiko's.

"It's not here! This is the fifteenth time I've seen that exact same bag! They lost my fucking luggage."

Kimiko was one who didn't swear a lot-that was usually handled by Raimundo, but if she got angry she would swear like a bat out of hell. No pun intended.

She was so furious that her pale skin began to collect some color in her cheeks as she had, and she was holding her shoulders raised like as if she was trying to make herself taller and more intimidating-like she needed more help being intimidating, Kimiko was a scary girl for her size.

She ran her hair through her loose ponytail nervously between checking tags-her camera was in her big bag with the rest of her clothes and the rest of Aiden's things that wouldn't fit in the carryon bags. She wanted to take pictures of Clay, Aiden and her-just incase they didn't go home together.

If she didn't leave with Clay-she wasn't going to take Aiden back with her either. She didn't want to separate Clay from him any longer that what had already been done. She wasn't going to let him grow up without Clay-even if it meant growing up without her.

"I think you're right Kim, why don't you go up to baggage claim and see if they can help us? I'll stay here with the baby incase it shows up."

"Alright- I'll be back in a minute."

She stomped over to the counter with a small sign saying baggage claim hanging over it, the sound of her flip-flops were making a large thunking sound on the floor with each step as her bracelets and earrings made small clinking sounds.

She came up to the clerk- she was blonde-and smiling- two things Kimiko hated when she was in battle mode was blonde, smiling people. She had Katnappe to thank for that.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked in a very shrill and happy tone.

"Yes ma'am, you've lost my luggage. Me and my friend there have been waiting for over an hour and we haven't see it yet." Kimiko reported, doing her very best to be civil.

It wasn't exactly the girls' fault she was happy and blonde- and it didn't have to be as long as she was productive and quick.

"Okay, hold on one second." She said turning to her computer screen.

"Thank you."

"What flight were you on?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything mean. " Flight 224 Beijing, China to Austin, Texas."

"M'kay. Well it shows here that all the luggage was accounted for ma'am. It means that you'll just have to wait until it show up I'm afraid."

"No, I stood over there for close to an hour. It is not over there." Kimiko told her feeling her blood start to boil, she'd just been on the longest flight in creation-with an infant no less. She was tired, she was out of place- and all she wanted was to get her damn bags and go home with Clay so they could play Texas hold 'em and catch up, but no- nothing was that simple when you were Kimiko Tohomiko.

"Ma'am, all the luggage from your flight's been accounted for, I assure you it's over there."

"Okay. Okay. Fine. I'll go stand over there- and if it doesn't show up your fucking company is going to compensate my loss. Understand?" Kimiko seethed.

"We don't handle compensation at the airport ma'am. They handle things like that at the headquarters in Beijing."

Kimiko clenched her fists together and swore loudly before walking back over to Clay.

"What'd she say Kim?"

"All of the luggage is here. Mine's just in this pile some where."

Then a huge bright neon pink bag rolled around the corner-and both Kimiko and Clay's faces lit up with excitement. That bag was their ticket out of the airport.

Clay walked over to get it, too impatient to wait for it wheel around to them and he lifted it off of the pulley and sat it down to pull it and then got ready to leave the dreaded location that was the airport.

"Come on Kim- let's go home."

"I'd like that." She answered- a little unsure of what to say. She didn't like how Clay referred to his parents' place 'home'. That wasn't his home-his home was with her, Aiden and their friends. Or so she thought.

They walked out to Clay's truck in silence except for the noises of the airplanes landing and taking off and the hustling of the crowd around them- Kimiko hated airports.

The old familiar red truck came into view, and she'd never been happier to see it. It was her ticket out of here.

She got Aiden settled in the backseat of the truck before climbing into the front seat with Clay. She secured the seatbelt around her shoulder and waist before she looked at Clay- who was sitting intently, watching her.

"What're you lookin' at?" She asked playfully- he was acting weird.

"Nothin, just you." He said as a blush came across his face as a smile crept into his lips.

"Me, huh?"

He turned his head back towards the front of the truck and started the engine and proceeded out of the airport parking lot- and onto the road that would lead them out of there.

The trip was mostly silent until Aiden started crying. Kimiko had never been happier to hear him fuss, the silence had gone to awkward from annoying and then had gone awkward for the last forty-five minutes or so.

"You got him Kim?"

"Yeah." She groaned leaning over her seat and attempting to unbuckle him from his car seat and bring him to the front with her.

"Want me to pull over?"

"No, Clay. He's fine, all he wanted was a juice." She answered him pulling a juice bottle out of the diaper bag and giving it to the baby in her lap.

"You can tell what cry means what?" Clay asked severely confused at his own accusation.

"Not really, he's a gentle natured baby. If he cries he either needs to be fed or changed, he doesn't stink so-"

"I get you now." He answered, filling in his own blank.

"Good, 'cause while I'm here, I'm officially off baby duty." She said stealing a glance before putting the empty bottle back and getting another one.

"I was hopin' you'd say somethin' like that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got back to the Bailey ranch late at night, almost running on midnight. Clay killed the engine and got out of the car, laughing at something Kimiko had reminded him of that had happened a long time ago.

He hadn't laughed like that since he had left. He hadn't felt this happy since he left. He felt like nothing else could get to him when she was around. It almost felt like Kimiko knew the secret to making him whole again.

Kimiko was also laughing hard at the memory of Omi running into a tree with a squirrel on his head, but trying desperately to keep both Clay and herself quiet so they wouldn't wake the baby or anyone else up- but it wasn't working very well.

"Shhh-Shhh" She managed to get out in between her own laughter, putting a finger up to her lips.

Clay pulled the car seat out of the back with the sleeping baby in it and gently pushed Kimiko towards the door.

They both stumbled in, still laughing madly when Jessie jumped up from the kitchen table and flew across the space between her and Clay and got right in his face-almost making him drop the car seat.

Almost.

"You son of a bitch!"

Kimiko froze with fear making slow movements to take the car seat away from Clay and Jesse, 'cause it was about to get ugly.

"What?" Clay asked, a little shocked. This was a little over dramatic-even for Jesse.

"Where were you! How could you do this!" She screamed at the top of her lungs almost connecting with his head when she flung her hands around.

"Jesse!" Clay screamed above her and hastily grabbed her hands and jerking them still as he gave her his best death defying look.

"Get off of me!" She shrieked with anger.

"Jesse! What. Happened?"

"Daddy's at the hospital. He had a stroke-he's unconscious." Jesse said losing all of her bad-ass composure as tears fell freely over her face, then her knees buckled and she fell on the floor with a small thud.

Clay felt a chill ran down his spine- he felt like he was about to cry too.

He closed his eyes tightly before opening them again, stealing a glimpse of Kimiko and Aiden before he turned to his baby sister in the floor.

"What hospital Jesse?" He asked gently, bending down to her.

"I don't know, the ambulance came and got him- so probably the one in town."

Clay grabbed his keys and headed for the door with Kimiko hot on his heels doing the best she could with a car seat.

"You don't have to go Kim. " He told her, already out to the truck before he realized she was following him.

"Clay- I came here to be with you and that's exactly what I'm going to do, no matter where that happens to be."

They both became aware of Jesse's presence when they heard the screen door slam and heavy thuds of cowboy boots against the concrete- neither Clay or Kimiko moved a muscle. They just stared at each other-hoping the other would back down. Kimiko was going without Clay's permission or not. He needed her and she knew that, but she wanted him to ask for her help instead of pushing her away like that. That was a major part of what got him sent away.

Finally Jesse spoke, "I'm going with you."

They all piled into Clay's truck as he turned the key in the ignition and tore out of the drive way like a bat out of hell.

The first and major reason was because he was scared and anxious about his father. The second was Kimiko's stubbornness, he gripped the steering wheel as tight as possible- causing his knuckles to turn white as a sheet of paper. These next couple of days where the days that were gonna tell his future-he could feel it.


	15. Bitter truth

**A/N: I know a lot of you were disappointed about Clay's dad-but I promise it is a vital step in the story line. I want to thank fallonmarie, digi-girl101,Sarah303,Blouper, and xiaoshwind for reviewing the last chapter. You guys all amazingly rock!**

**Crocheting (crow-shaying)- type of knitting.**

Clay and Kimiko ran into the hospital where Clay's father was supposed to be and it also happened to be the hospital that Aiden was born in. Clay looked at the little plaque that said maternity hall and did his best to fight off the bittersweet memories that had occurred on that floor and it resulted in his gate slowing down. Kimiko seemed to notice, because she took his hand and led him to the elevator where she pushed the appropriate buttons and then stood back from the door.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked gently, she didn't want to startle him-he looked like he was thinking about something important.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be alright. You sure it's a good idea to leave Jesse and Aiden in the truck?"

"Why not? Jesse said she wasn't ready to come in yet, and Aiden doesn't need to be in here."

"Okay, yeah you're right." He paused for a minute and exhaled slowly. "God, I hope daddy's okay. I don't know what I'm going to do if something happens to him- so much has happened this year already."

"I know Clay. Your dad is tough, he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." Clay sighed as he found a spot on the floor to stare at until the elevator stopped.

"Clay, look at me." Kimiko demanded. Clay's gaze shifted from the floor to the girl next to him, she looked intense.

That was the look she had when something was wrong or something was bothering her- he hated that look with a southern passion. He didn't want anything to be wrong with her, at all if it could be achieved.

"I'm here for you no matter what. You know that right?"

"Yes, I don't know where I would be without you Kimi."

"This is just another stepping stone for us, everything's gonna be okay." She said with the utter most confidence.

"You are always the most confident person in the world. I don't know how you do it." He told her- his tone reflecting his amazement.

"Well, the way I see it..."

"Yeah?"

"My dad used to always tell me if it wasn't this than it would be something else. I always took that to heart. Like no matter what, you can always handle it."

"Your dad told you that?"

"Sure did."

The elevator made it's standard ding as it reached their floor. Kimiko led Clay through the crowd of the hospital as they came closer to Clay's mom who was crocheting frantically. Kimiko never knew why people knitted quilts or things like that- it'd be so much easier to buy one. Clay told her she'd always done it ever since he could remember, he guessed it calmed her nerves since she'd stopped smoking since he was born.

"Hey Mrs. Bailey." Kimiko greeted, the woman looked so much older since the last she had seen her a few months ago.

"Kim, darlin' it's good to see you. How are you?" She asked, embracing Kimiko in a quick hug.

"I'm great, it's good to see you too. How's Mr. Bailey doing?"

"The doctor said it wasn't anything too bad, says he'd have trouble rembered' things for a while, and a whole bunch of rules to send him home with until he gets better."

"Can he go home tonight momma?" Clay asked, relieved at the news that his dad wasn't dead.

"No, the doctor's wanna watch him tonight and tomorrow, he can go home tomorrow night."

"Is he allowed visitors?"

"Yeah son, go on back there if you want."

"Alright, come on Kim."

"No, Clay. I don't want to intrude, you go ahead."

"You ain't gonna intrude Kim, come on."

"Clay I really think you should do this alone." She persisted.

"Okay, that's fine." He reassured her before turning to leave, a bit disappointed she wouldn't go with him. "Call Jess and tell her she the news."

"Okay Clay, I will."

She watched Clay disappear into the crowd and then sat down next to Clay's mom.

"Is he really okay?" She asked, having trouble getting it to sink in that he really was fine.

"Yeah darlin, of course he is. You think I'd send Clay in there if he wasn't?"

"I guess not. Mrs. Bailey? If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you in there?"

"He didn't want me in there. The man's stubborn as a bull, I wish he would've trusted me with his health, maybe it wouldn't of gotten this bad if he wasn't so stubborn all the time. If he had just trusted me more, y'know?"

"Yeah, I think I do." She said, feeling as if the woman had just described Clay as she leaned her head against the wall.

"What's the matter hon, problems with your boy?" She asked, referring to Shawn.

"I don't think I have a boyfriend anymore Mrs. Bailey. " Kimiko said glancing over at the older woman.

"Oh, and why not?"

"I don't know, I guess because I managed to fall out of love with him. To be honest I can barely stand him. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm doing this. I shouldn't be unloading all of this on you Mrs. Bailey." Kimiko said, beating herself up with embarrassment and just the lack of etiquette she was showing.

"Oh you hush now, you know that I consider you apart of this family. Even more so now that you've done all of that for Clay and Aiden. You can tell me a few things now and then." She said sternly.

"Thank you that means a lot,"

"Of course hon."

Kimiko would never admit it, but she always envied Clay for his parents. She loved her father dearly, and she wouldn't trade him for anything, but it didn't change the fact that Clay had both of his parents and she didn't. They both loved him and wanted what was best for him, she would never have that. The only time she felt anything relatively close to that was when she was with Clay in Texas- she felt almost at peace there. There were hardly any Shen-Gong-Wu battles in Texas, just a whole bunch of easy going people that were genuinely glad to see her when she came around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay knocked on the door before he walked in, mentally bracing himself for whatever he might find on the other side of the door.

"Daddy?"

"Hey son," His dad answers hoarsely, sitting up in the hospital bed making sure he didn't disturb any of the I.V's or plugs that were attached to his chest by the EKG machine that was monitoring his heart. "Come 'ere a minute, have a seat."

"Daddy, you feelin' alright? Jess told me what happened."

"Yeah, son I'm fine. Jus' never had a stroke beforr'."

"Where's Cath'rin?"

"At home, Kim's out in the living room with momma."

"Kim, yeah she a good kid Clay, don' letter get 'way frm' ya."

Clay listened more to the way his dad spoke than the words he was saying. He didn't sound right, besides the slurred speech, he sounded scared. That wasn't something Clay associated with Clyde Bailey.

"Yeah." Clay answered absent-mindedly.

"Where's Cath'rin?"

Clay snapped out of it with his dad's question. He'd forgotten about Kimiko coming. He decided he wouldn't tell him that Clay had already told him the answer- just say it again.

"She's at home. I took her home when I went to go get Kimiko from the airport."

"Kim's 'ere?"

"Yeah, we just got back from the airport."

"Your momma still out there?"

"Yeah, why won't you let her in here?"

"She was in here when I woke up. I didn't recognize her right off the bat, and it scared her. She said she'd be outside in the waiting room while the doctor was in here and she ain't come back since."

"Want me to get her?"

"No,"

"Why not? She's crocheting daddy. She's scared, let her in here."

"Don't tell me wha' to do." He demanded.

"Yes sir,"

A minute of awkward silence passed between Clay and his dad, before he finally spoke again.

"Lisen' son, why don' you go see what your momma's doin'? I'ma get some sleep."

"Alright daddy, I love you." Clay said, standing up and leaning over the bed rail to give his dad a hug before he left.

"I love you too son." He answered back, clapping a hand on Clay's back before releasing him to follow orders.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- ------ --- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - ---- - - - - -- -------------------------------------- ----- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Kimiko slowly dialed Jesse's cell phone number, wondering why she didn't just walk out to the truck and save minutes. She pushed talk and put the phone to her ear, listening to the soft ringing before a panicked voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jessie, it's me Kim. Your dad is fine. The stroke was nothing major, the doctor said he could go home tomorrow night."

Kimiko heard Jessie's sigh of relief and smiled, she loved helping people. Especially people that meant something to her, like her best friend's sister.

"That's so good to hear Kimiko, but if Clay don't mind, I'm gonna stay out here with the baby. I don't really remember him, and I want him to know me a little, y'know?"

"I'm sure he won't mind Jessie. If he wakes up or gets fussy, just give him the pacifier in the diaper bag, okay? It's in the little side pocket."

"Alright Kim, bye."

"Bye Jessie."

She hung up the phone and saw Mrs. Bailey smiling at her from the corner of her eye.

"What's so funny?" Kimiko asked good-naturedly.

"Nothin' hon, don't worry 'bout it."

She looked up down the hall that Clay had disappeared down earlier, and saw him coming back-that was quick. If that had been her dad, no one would of saw her again until the next morning sun.

"Hey Clay,"

"Let's go home Kimiko." He said more of a demand than a question or a statement.

"How's he doin' son?"

"He's forgetful, and he's slurrin' like the drunk, but he's fine momma. Daddy's fine."

"Well, what'd he say?"

"Said he wanted to get some sleep, do you want to go home with us momma? There's plenty of room in the truck."

Kimiko thought Clay's behavior was the strangest thing she'd seen him do. He never talked to his mom like she was a passing stranger, never. Something happened in that hospital room to rattle his nerves. She just hoped it wasn't something bad.

"No son, I'm gonna stay for a while longer. I got the car, I'll be fine." She answered, noticing his look of concern.

"Are you sure momma?"

"Yeah son, I'll be fine. You get this girl and that baby home. They've had a long flight, right Kim?"

"Yeah, but Mrs. Bailey you should come with us." Kimiko tried to reason, she didn't want to leave her here in a cruddy old hospital without any company besides a crocheting needle.

"I said I'll be fine kids, go home." She said sternly.

"Alright, bye Mrs. Bailey, I'll see you later." Kimiko said leaning down to give the older woman a hug- followed by Clay.

Kimiko followed Clay out to the truck numbly, and climbed in the front seat. She was silent the whole way home. If she ever acted on her romantic feelings for Clay -would they end up like the elder Baileys? Would she wind up a woman with sitting in the waiting room, instead of by the bed in a hospital some day, because of reasons she didn't yet understand?

That was one of her biggest fears, marrying someone she wouldn't love for eternity.

Clay reached over and squeezed her shoulder, giving her a comforting smile which she returned. She realized in that moment, she was scared to love Clay romantically and not because of reasons most would think.

Clay's heart still belonged to Calleigh, and she knew it.


	16. Time Waits On No One

**A/N; I want to thank Fallonmarie3, Sarah303, Digi-Girl101, Blouper, and xiaoashwind for taking the time to review the last chapter. You guys always spark ideas one way or the other...but without further ado.**

Kimiko didn't take any time or hurry getting out of bed the next morning. She had no reason to, the baby hadn't woken her up at night because Clay had taken him to his own bedroom claiming he owed it to her and thus had left Kimiko alone in her own bedroom, in her own queen sized bed without a cover hog to fight with all night.

It'd taken some getting used to, three hours to be exact, but she had gotten used to being alone in a bed again and had gradually fallen asleep. Aside from her solitude, she had her own thoughts keeping her awake- and try as she might she couldn't shake them.

She thought back, and realized that Clay never said a word about Calleigh, but he claimed that he was in love with her. He never brought her up when the four of them talked about their personal life or lack there of- not even when Raimundo had confronted him about it and threatened to label him a "broke back mountain" cowboy. He hadn't said a word about her. That made Kimiko angrier than when Katnappe had ruined her favorite shirt when one of her cats threw a hairball on it- angrier than anything.

Kimiko wondered if it was something she should confront Clay about it or if she should just leave it alone. The woman was dead now- there really wasn't any point in it and it would only make Clay feel guiltier right?

Then again she was tired of all of her apprehension around Clay- she didn't understand her feelings for him at all. They were two totally different people- Clay came from a steady hard-working family who would never see the bright city lights she'd seen in the city and the culture she came from and loved.

She smiled, he often complained of the noise in New York and Los Angeles when they'd gone there. He claimed there was no reason for life to move so quickly- it was fast enough by itself. She didn't understand that until she had come to Texas for the first time and realized he was exactly right.

She heard her cell phone begin to vibrate next to her and grabbed it before it started some ridiculous ring that Raimundo had installed without asking her. Especially now since he was getting into a lot of older music and she swore to him if "Free bird" ever went off during her meditation again she was going to ring his neck.

"Hello?" She asked, the drowsiness evident in her voice.

"You were supposed to call me when you landed girl! Are you okay?"

She smiled, at least she would always have Raimundo hanging around. There was no way could he go a long period of time without some type of communication. He would of progressed a lot faster if he could have just keep quiet for a while.

"I'm sorry Rai, you wouldn't believe the night I had last night."

"If it's about you and Clay, I really don't need to know _that_ badly." He teased

She had told Raimundo about her feelings for Clay shortly after Rosa had shown up. It was a late night and he had found her in the kitchen pouring some apple juice in a sippy -cup. She claimed she couldn't sleep because the baby was fussy. He couldn't sleep because he didn't want to- and couldn't after she had confessed her feelings for their earth-controlling comrade, but had sworn to take it to the grave with him like she had asked him to.

"No Rai-nothing like that." She told him, getting up and stretching.

Raimundo wanted to go with her to Texas, but just couldn't afford to this time around. He had to take care of his unfinished business with Rosa ,help Omi keep evil at bay since they were already down one and well, he just couldn't find a plausible way to do it.

It didn't stop him from worrying about her though, Kimiko had a lot going through her head ever since Clay had shipped off to Texas. Not to mention the half a year that had passed since their last face-to-face encounter, it would of been very touch and go and he had wanted to be there for her incase the worst were to happen, be there always like she was for him.

"You alright girl? You sound tired." He asked, finding a bean bag chair to sink in to in front of his video game station.

"Clay's dad had a stroke and we spent a lot of time at the hospital. I didn't sleep good last night Rai is all, nothing to worry about."

"Is he okay?" Raimundo asked with genuine concern for the old man.

"Yeah, the doctor said he would manage. It really scared me though Rai."

"I'm sure it did. I'm just glad everything's okay. How's the baby?"

"Aiden got a little fussy on the plane and in the truck, but he did really good for being as young as he is. I was so proud. I'm gonna go buy him a toy today as a reward."

Raimundo smirked. She would never out grow the need to buy things to feel rewarded or to reward others. It was probably one of the perks or drags of being the heiress to one of the biggest companies' in Japan.

"What's on your agenda today Kim?"

"I don't know yet."

No sooner had she gotten that last sentence out had Clay come into her bedroom. He was uninvited, which was something really rare of Clay to do. She did her best to ignore it and simply held her hand up to silence any words that he could have to say to her and show him that she was on the phone.

"One second Clay."

Clay took a seat on the bed and patiently waited for her to get done with her phone call watching as she paced around in a small area, and started twisting her hair around her fingers. He smiled and remembered when he'd first noticed it.

It was a habit he had noticed about her in his first couple of days in her company. She played with her hair when she had someone's eyes on her during a phone call.

"Hey Rai? Why don't I call you back later? Clay's in here right now. _Yes_ I promise I will call later okay? Thanks Raimundo tell Ro I said hey for me okay? Alright Rai, love you too. Bye."

She hung up her phone and spun around to look at the man sitting on her bed.

"Raimundo says hey." She told him walking over to her suitcase to get some clothes to wear for the day-settling unusually fast on a simple cut tank top and a light shaded pair of blue jeans.

"I didn't mean to barge in on you, but I had a favor to ask." Clay began, gently ringing his hands.

"What favor Clay?"

"After I check in with momma, I want you to meet some one really special to me."

Kimiko felt like her heart fell into the hard wood floor she was standing on. She knew exactly what he was about to ask her.

"Kim, what do you think about meeting Catherine for lunch some where today?"

"That's fine Clay, just let me get dressed."

Clay hadn't always had the habit of getting confused when someone agreed to something, but the way Kimiko "agreed" to his proposal was about the same way she agreed to go on Xiaolin Missions, like it was her duty whether or not she actually wanted to. He didn't ever want her relationship with him to be like that. If she didn't want to do something with him- that was all she had to say.

"Kim, you don't have to..."

"Clay. It's fine." She said in a darker tone that she hadn't intended. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before she opened them again and pointed towards the door.

"Please get out. I need to get dressed."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs when you're ready. We'll grab some breakfast when we head back towards the hospital."

He walked out of her bedroom without another word to her and walked downstairs to honor his word.

Jessie was playing with Aiden as he bounced around in his walker when Clay came downstairs. Aiden looked at Clay for a second and then started squealing and giggling as Clay walked over to pick him up out of the walker.

"Hey lil' bubba. You wanna go meet some one? Some one who's been waiting to see you..."

Aiden fell silent and for a minute Clay had thought he had done something to upset him. He realized he was watching something. He turned towards the general direction of the baby's view as Kimiko walked down the stairs- fully dressed and ready to go. Aiden had been watching her come down the stairs- her boots making soft and steady thuds on the hardwood as she walked his major attention getter.

"Hey Kim, that was quick."

Aiden held his arms out for Kimiko and Clay obliged, handing the baby to her.

"Hey handsome. Where you good for daddy last night?"

She expected him to squeal or smile, but he didn't.

"Mama.."

Kimiko stood there looking at him for a minute, and her gaze shifted to Clay. He wasn't going to take that well. He got angry when she posed as Aiden's mom to be in the room simply because she was worried.

"Did he just say..."

She looked back to the baby and smiled. It didn't matter. Aiden had just said his first word and he deserved praise for it whether or not he was correct in naming her.

"You gonna talk to me handsome? huh? Good job.. I'm so proud of you. Once we get done seeing grandma and grandpa we'll go buy you something nice, huh?"

She kissed him on the cheek and handed him to Jessie who had her arms out for him .

"That's real good bud. I'm proud of you too. Let's go get you dressed. Why daddy and Kim talk huh?"

"Thanks Jessie."

"Sure Kim,"

Jessie took him up to Clay's room and picked out some clothes for him, still smiling and telling Aiden what a good job he had done. She just got to witness one of Aiden's firsts- his first word at that. She knew that it probably broke her brother's heart for him to call Kimiko that, but saying 'mama' first instead of 'dada' was harder to do.

It was something to be praised for- no matter what Clay thought.

Downstairs, Kimiko stood next to Clay waiting for him to do or say _something_. Just waiting. She watched his body language and facial features for some kind of reaction. She thought he would get angry with her, but the way he just stood there made her think otherwise. He looked like he was about to fall apart.

"Clay?"

"He called you his momma. He thinks you're his momma.."

"Clay-" She didn't really know what to tell him. At this point, she would of rather him have gotten angry. If he had gotten angry they would have fought and he would of just been simply mad at her. She gave him permission because she was mad at him for reacting like he did. She knew full and well who Aiden's mother was, but that didn't mean he did.

It shouldn't be like this- he should be happy that Aiden was growing and learning. Finally she just snapped.

"It's not his fault Clay. He didn't do it to hurt you! So what if he thinks that. I'm the one that provides for him-not you! Now march your ass up there and give him praise for that! He's learning to talk!"

It had finally clicked for her how she was going to deal with Clay. She wasn't going to let him push her around any more and he wasn't going to sit and wallow in his misery anymore. He wasn't the only one who lost someone important to him. Aiden wasn't the only child that didn't have their biological mother. She had grown up with a step mom and did fine.

Time caught up with everyone-even Clay.


	17. I love you too

**A/N; I want to thank Fallonmarie3, Sarah303, Digi-Girl101, deniserichardson, and xiaoashwind for taking the time to review the last chapter. You guys rock! Happy Holidays!**

Kimiko was walking around the small gift shop of the hospital with Aiden settled on her hip while trying to pick out both Aiden's reward and a "Get well soon" present for Daddy Bailey. She looked through the assortment of balloons and didn't see anything that she thought he would particularly like. She then proceeded over to the stuffed animals when Aiden started getting fussy. She looked down at him and tried to settle him by gently bouncing him, but he wasn't having it so she had no choice but to retreat from the gift shop. She thought maybe a change in scenery might help so she headed towards the truck-she had accidentally left his diaper bag anyway.

"Shhh, settle down Aiden, I'm working on it."

After handing him a newly poured sippy-cup of apple juice she settle the animal printed diaper bag on her shoulder and walked back into the hospital. If Clay came to the gift shop and she wasn't there to be found it would probably scare the bejesus out of him, and she wanted to get the gift picked out for Daddy Bailey before she went and visited him today. She walked into the building and went back into the small gift shop and back to the stuffed animals section. She sat Aiden down on the floor for a minute so she could reach for something on the top shelf without running the risk of dropping him.

After she made sure he was stable enough to stand on his own she pointed a finger at his chest and looked at the brown eyed baby with a smile.

"Don't go any where."

She turned around and tried to reach the stuffed animal on the top blue shelf. Aiden stood behind her silently watching her with his purple sippy cup in his hands, looking as if he was trying to figure out what exactly she was doing. She finally got a hold of the small white teddy bear wearing a black cowboy hat that reminded her of Daddy Bailey's. It would of been an exact replica if it wasn't for the rhinestones lining the rim of it.

It had a little sticker saying 'push me, I talk!" on his hand. She had to push the button.

"Get Well Soon, Partner!" It exclaimed in a southern drawl worse than Clay's.

She smiled as her attention was reverted to the baby who was giggling in amusement of the small bear.

"What do you think bud? You think Granddad will like it?"

Aiden just smiled at her brightly, so she took it as a yes. She picked him back up with her free arm and proceeded towards the small toy balls. Aiden loved things that he could throw or roll, Kimiko wouldn't be surprised if he started playing basketball or something one day.

After an hour of shopping, she had finally accomplished finding Aiden's rewards and had Daddy Bailey's "Get Well Soon" present put in a box and wrapped with wrapping paper that had wild horses on it. It came free with the purchase of three toys, and Aiden wouldn't appreciate the gesture as much as the old man would-so she spent it on his gift.

She walked out of the store with Aiden in one arm and her bags in the other as she headed for the elevator. She couldn't wait to show Daddy Bailey the bear, she knew he would like it.

She skillfully pushed the elevator button through her shopping bags and stood back for it to open. Her cell phone started ringing 'Free Bird' and she rolled her eyes. She made a mental note to fix it as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl. How's the lone star state?" A voice asked happily on the other side.

"Uh, lone starry I guess Dad, what's goin' on?"

"Just checking on you. You haven't been calling me as much lately. I told Sara just this morning that you probably had a lot of evil fighting to do." He mused proudly.

"Yeah, Jack attack yesterday. We kicked his butt of course."

"How's Aiden doing?"

"He's doing great. He said his first word this morning."

"What was that?"

"Mama, his first word was Mama. I don't know where he picked it up. I mean, Raimundo and the guys have always called me Kimiko, but I was talking to Jesse, Clay's sister, and he said mama as he was reaching out for me. It was adorable. It does scares me a little though dad."

Her relationship with her father would probably scare most girls her age, but it didn't bother her any. She could tell him anything and he wouldn't think any less of her or her abilities.

The only fight they _ever_ had was when Kimiko got the invitation to live at the Temple and have the opportunity to be a Wudai Warrior.

Aside from her sensual life, she talked to him about everything.

She was **the** ultimate daddy's girl, and she always had been.

"Well baby girl, children have a way of picking up on things that bigger people can't. You know with his own mama gone, he might think that you are his mom. Especially since Clay has been gone so long."

"He clung to Clay like he'd never been gone though,"

"You did the same thing as a little girl. I could be gone for eternity and you would still run to the door and jump in my arms and tell me all about what you did that day- like nothing had changed a bit."

"That makes since I guess."

"You did praise him for it didn't you?"

"Of course I did Dad, it was his first word!"

"Uh-huh, what'd you buy him?"

"Well courtesy of Tohomiko Electronics, Aiden is now the proud owner of a purple bouncy ball."

"As long as he enjoys it, and you don't spend anything over two-hundred dollars without telling me first."

"I know the rules Dad,"

"Good, I love you baby girl, I'll check in later, but I've got to get back to work okay?"

"Okay Dad, I love you."

She hung up the phone just as the elevator doors opened again to the correct floor. She stepped off of the elevator and walked down the corridors looking for Daddy Bailey's room, eventually finding it. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Daddy Bailey's rough southern drawl answer.

She walked in and sat the shopping bags down close to the door, before walking all the way into the room with Aiden in her arm.

"Oh, Kim, honey it's you." He sounded relieved that she wasn't the nurse or something similar.

"Hi, Daddy Bailey, how are you feelin'?"

"A lot better now, you know you don't have to knock darlin'."

"I know, I just didn't want to barge in or anything. Clay will you take him please?"

Clay got up from his seat next to Daddy Bailey and walked over to Kimiko and took Aiden from her as he heard her murmur something to the effect of _go with daddy_. He noticed the bouncy ball as he settled him on his side. It was probably something Kimiko had given him to keep him occupied, but he thought he had better check nonetheless.

"Whatcha got there bud? Kimiko what does he have?"

"That? That's the reward I got him for his first word." She told him as she shuffled around in the shopping bag looking for Daddy Bailey's present.

"Yeah, Clay was just tellin' me about that. Looks like he's adopted you for 'mama', now."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"Are you alright with him callin' you that honey? You act a little tense."

Clyde Bailey was never one to get along with folks, let alone business folks or their spoiled children, but there was something different about Kimiko Tohomiko that just made her easy to get along with. She never had a bad thing to say about good people, and it was hard not to stay in her good graces and more often than not you could find her in a good mood.

He treasured her as if she were one of his own children and if there was anything he could ever do for her all she had to do was say so and it would be done. Kimiko was a genuinely good person and over the years he had watched her grow into a great woman. She'd done so much for his knuckle headed son, hell, he felt like he owed it to her.

She'd do just about anything to help someone, and that was a hard trait to find in folks these days.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine with Aiden calling me that until he's old enough to know the difference. I'm looking for my present for you."

"Now, Kim, darlin' you didn't have to do that for me."

"Oh, now yes I did. Ah-ha! Here it is!"

She spun around on the heel of her boot, and walked up to him with the small box, wrapped in the mustang paper with the big silver bow on top of it. He smiled when he saw the huge grin on her face, she had obviously put a lot of thought into his present- or a lot of pride one.

He took it from her and noticed the signature tab for the sender. He folded it open and saw what she had scribbled down on it with probably the same pen that she signed the check with.

_Daddy Bailey,_

_You might already know this, but city girls don't ride like cowboys!_

_Anyways- the present will tell you all you need to hear. _

_We love you!_

_Clay, Jessie, Aiden, and Kimiko!_

"That's awful sweet of you girl,"

He couldn't believe she remembered that 'city girls' line. He told her that the first time she had come to Texas, and was trying to ride and write emails on her P.D.A. He told her when she came in from the cattle drive and was asking the horse to trot a little less bumpy.

"That's just the tag! Open the present!" She told him, giving him no time to thank her while bouncing on the balls of her toes.

She still had and probably always would have some characteristics of a child- presents would always be one of them.

"Alright, Alright, hold your horses.'

He tore through the wrapping paper and opened the box, revealing the small white bear.

"Lil' fella's got my hat don't he?" He asked holding him up close to his face to compare the hat difference to the one that rested on the table next to him.

"I dunno Daddy, that 'un's got rhinestones on it." He heard Clay chime in as he saw the sticker on the bears hand.

"Get well soon, Partner!"

"Now itn't that cute?"

Kimiko's cell phone rang and she answered it, rolling her eyes at the ring tone.

"Hello?, Alright, I'll look, but I doubt I packed Goo Zombies 10. No, Rai- Rai, you're not going to die if you don't have it, I promise. Okay, bye."

"Rai?"

"Yeah, he's lost his game again. I've got to go look for it when we go back to the house."

There was another knock on the door and Daddy Bailey hollered for them to come in. Kimiko shrugged it off as the nurse, since Jessie and Mrs. Bailey were back at the house doing the chores and getting the house ready for Daddy Bailey to come home. Kimiko and Clay both had offered to help, but they had gotten pushed out the door and told that keeping the baby busy today would be good enough- but she completely forgot about Catherine.

A girl about her age walked in. She was about three inches taller than Kimiko, and she had her dirty blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun, she had light brown eyes and had a slight tan to her flawless skin. She wore a white short-sleeved shirt that had 'cowgirl good' embodied on it and light blue jeans that had holes in the knees.

She was pretty, if Raimundo had been there he would of whispered in her ear _"She's hot"_ like he did whenever he met a girl he was attracted too. She wished he was here. She missed his comic relief in the most tense of situations.

She was snapped out of it when she saw Clay jump up out of the corner of eye and walk over to the girl with Aiden in his arms.

"Hey Cat, whatcha doin' here so early. I thought we agreed that I'd pick you up and we'd go to lunch." He said, hugging the girl.

"I know, but I just couldn't wait. Besides I wanted to come by and see how Mr. Bailey was doin'. How are you feelin' sir?" Kimiko noted at how soft-spoke she was.

She didn't abuse the English language like the rest of the people she had met in Texas; she probably wasn't from here.

"Just fine, Catherine, darlin' thanks for askin'."

"That's good to hear."

So, this was Catherine.

"This is him isn't it? This is Aiden." She asked softly, turning back to Clay and watching the baby in Clay's arms.

"Hm? Yeah, this is him." Clay told her optimistically, resituating the baby.

"He's beautiful,"

"Yeah, he looks a lot like Clay doesn't he?" Kimiko spoke up for the first time since she'd been here.

Kimiko walked over to the two from her chair next to Daddy Bailey and held her hands out for Aiden. She didn't want this girl to hold Aiden, she didn't know this girl for anything. He dove for her and Clay let him go to her, not thinking anything of it.

"I'm Catherine." She held her hand out for Kimiko to shake-she was trying to be polite. Kimiko could respect that.

"I'm Kimiko. It's nice to meet you."

Kimiko wasn't sure if she liked this girl. Catherine had more history with Clay than she could understand, she had considered herself the best friend of Clay's only love. She was probably into all of the western things that Kimiko would of rather been left out of. If given the chance- Aiden would probably get attached to her and Kimiko could go back to the Temple with Master Monk Guan and Master Fung and not have to worry about Clay and Aiden or their happiness.

She didn't want to. She didn't want to leave Texas without Clay, and she wanted to be in Aiden's life. She wanted to be the closest thing to a mom that he was going to get, but the was Clay would watch this girl, she had the feeling everything that she wanted to be already belonged to Catherine.

"Hey, Clay. I'm umm, I'm gonna go look for Goo Zombie's 10. I'll call you later okay?" She told him as she packed up the mess she had make looking for Daddy Bailey's present after handing Aiden back to him.

"What about lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay, well I'll walk you to the truck."

"No, that's okay."

"Look, Kim it's no problem. I'll walk with you." He persisted, this time in a tone that let Kimiko know that she wasn't getting away from him this time. She'd all of a sudden become upset about something, and it didn't have anything to do with Goo Zombie's 10.

He was walking with her towards the parking lot in the thickest awkward silence that Clay had ever participated in. It was another thing that Kimiko had done a lot in the past few days. He had to say something to her, he couldn't keep letting it go on like this.

"Kim, what's goin' on with you lately? Is everything okay? Is there somethin' your not telling me?"

"The question is what you haven't been telling me? You said that she was just a friend!"

"She is! What is your problem?!"

"You are not! I don't see you looking at Raimundo like that!"

"Like what?"

Apparently five months was enough time to lose all understanding of someone, even your best friend.

"Do you love her Clay? Catherine," She asked, with tears in her eyes.

Kimiko didn't know if she was crazy or what, but she could already tell she hated it. She hated this feeling that Clay was abandoning her for someone else.

She looked up at Clay for some sort of insight to his reaction. He looked like he was seriously thinking about something, or was having some sort of flashback one.

Clay couldn't believe what Kimiko had just asked him. Love Catherine?

Of course he did, she was a lot like Calleigh in a lot of ways. That was also the reason why he could never bring himself to actually have romantic feelings for her. He loved Calleigh, he didn't love someone who was like her. Calleigh was the one person that he thought that he could love for ever- a lot like Kimiko.

She was his everything. She was beautiful and she didn't make fun of him for being from a southern area. She never demanded anything out of him, and she was willing to listen to him. She trusted him. She loved him. He could of made a life with her.

He missed her more than he'd missed anything in his entire life. He missed her so much it hurt his heart and his soul.

The only thing that kept him from going crazy was Aiden. His son, their son and... Kimiko.

Kimiko was the one who never gave up on him. Kimiko was the one who called him everyday after he was sent back to Texas; even after he had been so horrible to her. It was because that she was taking care of Aiden that he felt secure enough to focus on getting himself together for everybody's sake. It was all Kimiko, it had been since he'd met her.

"It's you." He said barely above a whisper.

He stepped closer to her and pushed a stray hair out of her face and slowly pressed his lips against hers. She hesitated for a brief second before returning the kiss and then to his surprised she pulled away from him. He just prayed to God she wasn't having second thoughts.

"I love you Kimiko," Was all he could think of to say.


	18. Prove Me Wrong

A/N: I want to thank Digi-Girl101, and Xiaoashwind for reviewing the last chapter. I think I'm about to wind down this story, but this is not the end!

* * *

Kimiko honestly could not believe what was going on. She felt kind of dizzy, and was glad that she had already sat Aiden down in his car seat because she might have dropped him. Clay had just kissed her. Clay Bailey, the man that she had been fantasizing about for days, maybe even months had just simply replied "it's you" and kissed her. She had a distant thought that compared Clay to Shawn to Raimundo and the way that they kiss. Clay wasn't as demanding as Shawn, or as forceful as Raimundo. It was completely different. She'd never been kissed like that before. Ever.

"Kim?" Clay asked in a very unfamiliar and nervous voice.

"I've gotta go look for Rai's game." She said very quickly before shutting Aiden's door and climbing in the driver's seat of the truck.

"Come on, Kim, don't do that." He said that knowing that she was going to run.

"He's crazy about Goo Zombies."

"I know that. Talk to me for a minute."

"We'll talk later,"

She slammed the truck door shut and ignited the engine before hauling ass out of the parking lot, not wanting to think about what she had just done.

She got back to the old ranch house in record time and picked Aiden up from his car seat, trying her best to keep her cool in front of the young toddler.

"It's okay Aiden, come on let's go see what grandma is doin'. See if she will keep you until daddy gets home, okay?"

She walked in to the house and called Mrs. Bailey's name as she listened for a response, any response.

"Mrs. Bailey?"

She sat Aiden down on the couch before walking into the kitchen. It had become a natural place for Kimiko to look for Mrs. Bailey, she was always cooking. She walked in and saw a note pinned to the refrigerator with a strawberry magnet. She took the note and read it, learning that she had gone in to town to go shopping and she'd be back before dark.

Great, no one was here to keep Aiden.

Not knowing what else to do, and on the verge of crying, she picked up the phone and dialed Raimundo's cell phone.

Raimundo was on top of Rosa, tickling and wrestling with her when his cell phone started to ring. He had the gut feeling that it was Kimiko; he wasn't expecting anyone else to call today.

"Hold on a sec, Ro."

He picked up the object of his distraction and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"I can't do this!"

"Kim? What's the matter girl?" He asked, completely sobering from his fun.

"Clay-Clay just kissed me."

"Sooo, nothing's wrong, right?"

"Everything's wrong Rai! I wanna come home, I can't take it anymore!"

"Well, come on home then. Nobody's gonna make you stay there girl, you know that."

"Yeah, but what about Clay?"

"Don't worry about him. If you want to come home, come home."

"Okay, I'm gonna buy a ticket, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright girl. I'll talk to you later."

Kimiko hung up the phone and started to feel really guilty. What would happen if she really did leave and go back to the Xiaolin Temple?

She had already made the decision that if she left without Clay she was going to leave without Aiden. Aiden deserved to know his real, biological father. Aside from that, she desperately wanted Clay to get it together and deep down the only way she knew how was for him to have the same responsibility. He was going to have to raise Aiden, she couldn't do it for him forever.

As much as she loved Clay and Aiden, she knew the best thing for the both of them was for her to not be in the picture. Clay would never get past what he was going through if she was always there to protect him from the rest of the world. He would never own up to Aiden, and he would never go back to fighting as a Wudai Warrior.

Not as long as she was there.

She picked Aiden up from the couch and went upstairs to pack. She packed everything she had brought out except for Aiden's clothes and toys. She took a picture of her and Aiden together and printed it out to take with her.

When she finished packing her things she took Aiden's favorite playskool game out and helped him find the right shapes for the right pieces. She admired at how much he had grown both physically and in his mentality. He was growing up so fast, she couldn't believe it.

She played with him for the rest of the time it took for Mrs. Bailey to get back from the store, and cursed inwardly when she heard the door slam downstairs. She went downstairs and saw Mrs. Bailey unpacking the groceries into the cupboards.

"Mrs. Bailey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, honey, what is it?"

"Will you watch Aiden until Clay gets home?"

"Yeah, sure hon. Where you goin'?"

"I've got to go catch the red-eye back to the Temple. I'm goin' back home."

She really didn't want to tell Mrs. Bailey what she was about to do, but she wasn't going to lie to her. She wanted that to be good enough of a reason, because she really didn't want to have to tell Clay's mom that she was basically abandoning him and all hope of him coming back with her.

She was surprised when she saw Mrs. Bailey smile. It was very small, very faint, but it definately was a smile. She continued unpacking her groceries as she started to speak.

"I was wonderin' when you were gonna say that."

"What?"

"Girl, everybody knows what Clay needs, even you. We all know that Clay, god love him, needs to work this out without a safety net. Calleigh meant alot to him, and he needs to find somethin' or someone else that means the same thing- and he'll never do that if he's always got it standin' there. Understand?"

"No, ma'am." Kimiko admitted shyly.

"Quit tryin' to figure it out for him honey, let him do it on his own."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome hon. Now git, and tell those boys hey for me."

"Okay."

Kimiko went upstairs and grabbed her bags as she called a taxi service. She picked Aiden up and gave him one of her strangulation hugs, but did her best not to hurt him.

"I love you little man. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

She brought him downstairs and sat him in front of the T.V. She began to have second thoughts when she heard the taxi pull up, but Mrs. Bailey gave her little choice in the matter and all but kicked her out. She got in the taxi and started playing pack man on her P.D.A.

She thought she was going to be okay with this, but when she saw the city limit sign, she started to cry.

She was abandoning Clay. She was turning her back on him. She felt like she had just let him drown when the airplane take off-maybe she was wrong.

Maybe Clay could be strong.


	19. Laredo

A/N; I'd like to Xiaoshwind and BalloonSmiles for their reviewers and restoring my interest in this story, I almost gave up on it. I hope that this chapter renews people in it.

Kimiko cried for the entire flight. She tried to stop many times. She tried to stay strong or at least sober, but failed miserably. Kimiko wanted the damn plane to land. She wasn't in the mood for any of this, nothing went according to plan down in Texas. She was supposed to talk him into it. She was supposed to make him want to come home. He was going to tell her that he missed the Temple. They would be together again, as a family. Raimundo and Clay would go back in forth over the stupid little things. Clay would make fun of Rai for being a video game addict, and Rai would make bad Texas accent impressions that irritated Clay.

No, that's not what happened. Clay didn't even pay attention. Clay didn't talk about the Temple. He didn't even ask about Master Fung, Guan, Omi, Rai, anybody. When she tried to talk about the Temple or an old fight he would change the subject. He would talk about the ranch or Aiden, he'd even resorted to football and the weather.

She wondered whether or not Clay would even come after her. She wanted him too, but she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. Clay Bailey was a coward. That was a tough pill to swallow for her, Clay had always been her protector. He would throw himself in dangerous situations for her and he would encourage her long after he had given up on her.

That was the Clay she wanted. She wanted the Clay that had stood in front of her and told her that he loved her. For a brief moment she had the real Clay back, and she ran out on him.

She couldn't even bring herself to think about Aiden. The space around her felt so empty without having the plastic of his car seat poking and irritating her skin. It had even crossed her mind a couple of times to check on him, and having to herself that she didn't have him. He was with his dad.

She just hoped that he was okay.

Clay tried to enjoy his lunch with Catherine, but couldn't keep Kimiko out of his head. For her to just bail like that was just, unlike her. Kimiko would have at least faught him. She would have called him names or hit him if she hadn't wanted him to kiss her. Kiss her, yeah that was by far the stupidest thing he'd done. Their relationship was already on the rocks, and he just went and pushed it off of the nearest cliff.

What gave him hope though was that she didn't fight him. Which for Kimiko was a good thing. It meant that she wanted him to or at least thought about him doing it.

He'd just talk to her when he got home. She was probably there waiting for him.

"Clay?"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear me? I asked why Kim didn't want to come out with us tonight."

Clay watched the brown eyed girl for a minute, and the question popped back in his head. _"Do you love her, Clay? Catherine" _Clay made a mental note to ask Kimiko why she thought that. Why would she think that?

"I guess she just wanted to go home."

Clay made idle chit chat with Catherine and finally got Kimiko out of his head, thus getting home later than he had originally planned. It was getting close to dark, and it would be close to Aiden's bed time which meant that the two would be virtually undisturbed during their talk.

As good as that sounded, he still had a gut feeling that it wasn't going to be a good talk. Kimiko had done so much for him, he was scared that it might have put too much strain on their relationship. Too much strain that it couldn't be fixed. He was terrified that he might have fucked this up beyond recognition, and that there was no fixing it.

No. He wouldn't accept that as an answer. He wouldn't give up on them. Even if it meant that they could never be together in a romantic mindset, he would never accept that they could never be friends again. He needed her. She'd long since become apart of him. He couldn't imagine his life without her in the picture. He couldn't live that way. It'd be too miserable.

He got home and killed the engine before he sat back in the seat for a minute. It was what he usually did when he had this feeling. He had the same feeling when he'd first got to Texas. He didn't want to feel like this again. It was the feeling of knowing that nothing would turn out like you wanted it too, no matter how hard you fought for it.

He swallowed absent mindedly as he got out of the truck and shuffled into the house. He was instantly comforted by the smell of his mother cooking super, but was confronted by the lack of chatter. He didn't hear Kimiko talking on her cell phone or talking to his mom or to Aiden.

She wasn't here. Where was she?

"Momma? I'm home!"

"Clay? Come in the kitchen for a minute son. I need to talk to ya. There's somethin' you need to know."

"You seen Kim?"

Clay came into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, watching his mother put the final touches on the food and then sitting down at the table with him. That was weird, she never sat at the table in the kitchen. There was nothing particularly wrong with it, it was just unnatural to see his mom there.

"Honey. Kim's gone back home. She's gone back to the Temple."

Clay literally thought he stopped breathing for a minute as his heart jumped a couple paces. He could think of only one question to ask.

"Did she take Aiden?"

"No, honey. Jessie's got him up stairs."

Clay just simply got up from the table and went upstairs to see his son. He needed to hold him, make sure he was okay before he divulged in his own feelings. He forced himself to walk by Kimiko's room instead of going in there just to check. He knew she wasn't here, he knew that before his mom told him.

Kimiko had actually left him. Left without saying goodbye. Left without a reason.

This was his fault and he knew it. He had pushed her away one too many times and now she finally gave up on him. He'd finally managed to put his last flame of hope out. Great job he's done fucking everything up again. Royally.

He walked into Jessie's bedroom and saw her playing with a rubix cube, showing Aiden the different patterns and colors. Clay always hated puzzle games like that. He could mess with it all day long and not be any closer to the solution. Aiden seemed to enjoy watching the patterns. He laughed as Jessie narrated the toy, giggling in his cute baby way. Jessie saw him standing in the door way, leaning against the panel.

"Hey big brother, you okay?" She asked him, trying to get a read on his emotions. She had always been the bad ass of the family. Clay had always been the one to do right. Clay didn't deserve to feel abandoned. No one did.

"She's gone."

"I know, momma told me."

"Do you, um, do you know why-she left?"

"She said that you needed to figure this out on your own, big brother."

"Oh."

"She wanted me to give you this."

Jessie held out a folded piece of paper with Kimiko's hand writing on it. He knew it. She'd never leave without an explanation. He took the rough paper from his little sister and sat down on the bed to read it.

Clay,

By the time you read this, I'll probably be back at the Temple. I know that you think that none of this is fair, and it never really has been. But Clay I need you to get it together . I need you to understand that. We need you Clay. I need you to get it together for Aiden, for the Temple and most importantly for you. I love you Clay, we all do. I know it's hard for you to let her go, and I'm not asking you too. I'd never do that. But you also know that if you keep letting this whole thing keep you from achieving your goals and fighting for the world, Master Fung will replace you soon. He won't have a choice. It's his job to protect the world from the Heylin forces. I don't want him to replace you Clay. I don't want you to go. Please, **don't** _let that happen. The Earth Dragon is you Clay, and you know it. You're stronger than anyone I know. You have come too far to let it all go to waste now. You can do this, I believe in you. I always will. _

Take care of Aiden while you do. I think he really is an angel. I think that he's going to play a huge roll in helping you, if you let him. I love him like my own Clay, please don't let anything happen to him, even though I know you won't. Not on your life.

I also want you to try and take Aiden to Calleigh's parents. They have never seen him, and I understand why you never did. You're scared and that's okay. It's okay to be scared, because the last few months I've been scared for you. All of that has to end now though. Clay you have to let go and you have to move on. Start with that, please?

The cab's gonna be here soon. I'll call you when I get to the Temple.

I love you Clay, more than you'll ever know.

Love,

Kimiko.

Clay walked out of the bedroom so neither his son or his little sister would see the tears running down his face. He'd finally managed to run her off. She was actually gone. He gripped the paper in his hand a little tighter, the crinkling noise was soothing for some reason.

Clay wiped his tears away from his face, just like Kimiko did on the plane back home.


End file.
